


Time After Time

by Shinigami24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bad dates, Betrayal, Break Up, Child Death, Death Threats, F/M, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Lemon, Leukemia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Serial Killers, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Weddings, WereCoyote, Werewolves, lemon/lime, love square, traumatized Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A past crime results into a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of my new fic. If anyone noticed the lack of tags for this fic. I have many twists and turns planned, and I want to keep them under wraps. I'll be updating the tags as I go. But I couldn't get out of not posting the warnings. I really don't want to be lynched for failing to properly warn the readers!  
> I haven't figured out the final chapter count yet. I hope to have a exact number next week.  
> Since Jeff Davis have yet to give certain characters a last name, I'm giving them one.  
> Edit: Just figured out the final chapter count. There's 32 chapters in total.

_**Beacon Hills, 1974** _

On a winter night, a blaze burned brightly, as smoke rose from a house. The house on fire was a 3 story Victorian Mansion. Inside, the residents were panicking as they tried to get out. Sadly the front door knob were hot to the touch and burned their hand. Smoke built and burned their lungs as flames burned and blinded them.

"Robbie, get your siblings and get into the basement!" Marcas Deveraux told his eldest. Robbie quickly gathered his siblings together and started leading them to the basement. However, he had to carry Lily, his twin. Since the teenage girl was still recovering from her injuries. They made it to the basement and started looking for the secret exit. However, some of the kids got trapped on one side of the room and were separated from their siblings.

"Keep looking! We're going back for the others!" Robbie instructed his younger sister Violet. As he and Drew ran back to where their siblings were trapped. A moment later, Lily got worried and she decided that her brothers needed her help especially when it came to dealing with the twins. Both pairs could be stubborn when they wanted to be.

"Watch Jazzy and Paddy, I'm going to help Robbie and Drew!" she called over her shoulder as she went to her brothers' aid. Violet nodded before she continued to search for the entrance. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to find it on time. Paddy and Jazzy were scared and crying. Jazzy wanted her parents, while Paddy wanted his best friend.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" she sobbed.

"Where's Maxie? Why can't he come?" Paddy asked.

"Mommy and Daddy can't come. As for Maxie, ask Robbie." Violet tried to calm down her siblings then she got a tiny relief when she found the door. The door opened swiftly, giving them a way out.

"The door is open! Come on!" she yelled to the others, as she hauled both kids through the door...

* * *

_**Beacon Hills, 2011  
** _

Deucalion had a meeting with Derek. The younger man would be the leader of the team, he was to gather. 

"We got the go ahead. I went through all possible candidates and here are who you are to gather." he began as he handed a list to Derek.

"This is all the best people?" Derek asked as he read the list.

"All of them." Deucalion stated. Derek nodded and left to round up the others.

Derek went to a motorcycle repair shop and found the Cooper twins. They were working on a dirt bike.

"Unity have been started and you've been accepted. Your uncle will explain later." he informed the duo.

"Wait, you got approved?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Derek said, then he left to find his sister and cousin.

Cora and Malia were at Malia's home when Derek arrived.

"You're in Unity. We got the green light and I'll explain everything later." Derek told the duo.

"Who else are in?" Malia asked.

"Deucalion, the twins, and us three." Derek replied. Then he left to find the next person.

Erica and Boyd were on the front porch at Erica's house. When Derek found them.

"You are on the list for Unity." Derek said to the surprised young woman.

"Really? Why me? Surely there are others?" she asked.

"We need your language skills. You're the best at foreign language and have studied a variety of foreign languages and dialects. If we ever run in a were-creature from say Peru. We will need a translator." Derek responded.

"Okay, I'll join." Erica smiled. Derek nodded to Boyd before taking his leave.

Derek found Kira and Scott at a diner.

"Kira, we need you to join Unity. We need the best for it." he said to the kitsune.

"I'll do it." Kira replied. Derek thanked her and left to find the next person. Derek went to Matt's photography studio. He waited for the latter to finish developing the film.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked after he finished hanging up the pictures.

"Unity. You're on the candidate list." Derek replied.

"Why me?" Matt wanted to know.

"We need your photography and computer skills." came the reply.

"Sure." Matt shrugged and Derek dismissed himself.

Danielle, Stiles, and Heather was at a party.

"Excuse me. Are you Stiles Stilinski, Danielle Mills, and Heather Townsend?" Derek asked.

"Yes, why?" Heather asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Derek continued. The trio looked at each other and nodded at Derek. Then they moved outside and started talking.

"Danielle and Stiles are on the list for Unity." Derek began.

"What is that?" Heather asked.

"It's a team that deals with the supernatural. We only accept the best. We investigate crimes committed by the supernatural." Derek explained.

"We accept." Danielle and Stiles said. Stiles had his eyes on Derek. Derek noticed Stiles too as well but wanted to keep their conservation professional. Derek had completed his list. He needed to report to Deucalion. So he thanked the trio and took his leave.


	2. Work and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack deal with their past, their social life and a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy those last few days. Here's ch 1!

Chris was sleeping in bed. He was tossing and turning. He was trapped in a nightmare.

_He was six years old again, wandering around aimlessly. There was a bright light and he started to cough from the smoke. A burning house appeared and he saw the bad man. Chris got scared. Was his best friend okay?! He screamed and went to search for his friend. He ran towards the front door, only to find himself blocked by a wall of flames. He screamed for his friend._

"Chris! Chris, wake up!" Peter shook his husband. Chris shot up in bed screaming. Malia and Allison burst into the room, Allison had a gun on her, safety already off.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"No. No, I'm not." Chris responded. He was still shaken by his nightmare. It had been years since he last had that particular nightmare. Why had it returned now after all this time? Peter held his husband as the young women gathered around their parents.

* * *

Aiden and Ethan were eating breakfast at a diner. They were enjoying a house combo. The meal consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. There was pancakes on the side. They had coffee to top it off. As they devoured their breakfast, they spoke about work matters.

"Did we get a new case?" Aiden asked his twin.

"We got two. We have a team meeting later today for details." Ethan answered.

Meanwhile, Danny, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson decided that they needed to get some breakfast before going into work. So they entered the diner and were shown to a table. They sat down to place their orders. Several minutes later, Lydia was eating a bowl of oatmeal and yogurt. Allison and Danny both got a bowl of cereal and Jackson got some blueberry pancakes. Then Ethan saw Danny from across the diner.

Danny was the sun to Ethan's moon. He was gorgeous and the younger twin was instantly head over heels. Aiden smirked as he stole some of his twin's eggs.

"Oh. Seems like you has a crush on Danny there. How cute." Aiden teased.

"Shut up." Ethan blushed as he turned back around to finish his breakfast. Aiden chuckled as he blatantly stole a sausage.

* * *

Erica was seated in her cubicle workstation talking on the phone with Boyd. Her workspace consisted of a desk, laptop, drawers and shelves. She had decorated the workspace to make it hers. She had pictures of her friends, Boyd, and animals. She had personalized magnets and comfortable furniture such as the leather swivel chair with armrests.

"So did you hear about that love square between Kira, Scott, Allison, and Isaac?" Erica asked her boyfriend.

"Don't remind me! If I have to listen to Isaac go on about Scott trying to ruin his relationship one more time, I will explode!" Boyd groaned.

"Kira is upset about his issue with loyalty." Erica replied.

"The boy is love sick." Boyd stated. Erica sighed in the phone.

* * *

Since there was a lull between phone calls, Danielle, Kira, Malia, Cora, and Erica decided to use their free time to have a girl talk. The boys had instantly fled to the other side of the room, not really wanting to listen to their workmates discuss men. Danielle, Malia, and Cora were single while Kira and Erica were in relationships.

"Kira, you really need to dump Scott." Danielle was saying.

"I still love him. I'll give him another chance, then we're through. Maybe after that, I can help him find someone." Kira mused.

"Better make sure he treats his next girlfriend right." Cora warned.

"How are you and Boyd doing?" Malia turned to Erica hoping for a new subject topic.

"Amazing. Oh, he is so sweet." Erica smiled.

"I hate being single." Cora sulked.

"Oh, it is the life! Flirting is a good pass time." Danielle smiled. The girls laughed and enjoyed their free time.

* * *

Stiles was sitting in Derek's lap in his office. They were laughing and smiling, plainly enjoying themselves.

"It's good being in your office. No one can disturb us." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, and sometimes I can avoid all the gossip." Derek replied. Stiles and Derek kissed. As they were about to deepen their kiss, they were interrupted when the door swung open.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got a call about a crime scene." Deucalion announced. Stiles instantly got off Derek's lap so they could go in the field.


	3. A Killer's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and law enforcement encounter an infamous serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. I managed to finish this one last night. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

"Catch me if you can, Unity. I know you'll be closer than the police." The mystery stranger smiled as he surveyed his latest centerpiece through a pair of binoculars. This was his best work, if he said so. He should have taken a picture.

 _Oh well maybe next time._ The viewer thought as he kept watching the park from a roof across the street as the police arrived. Unity was right behind them. The watcher smirked as he saw the looks. Horror and discomfort. Perfect.

* * *

 The team and police secured the area. The body was in a gazebo. Except for the body, the crime scene was relatively clean. The victim was a young adult. She was female and had various stab wounds. Near her body was a small circle of various types of gemstones. There was a sweet yet disturbing scent of magnolia wafting from the body. She had rose and lily petals scattered across her body.

"The Gemstone killer again. My sister lives in Georgia and her neighbor's sister-in-law was killed. Same fragrance and petals." Deputy Tara Graeme stated. 

"That must have been terrifying." Stiles sympathized.

"We need a press conference. We need to warn the city." Noah announced. The ME crew began to collect the body as investigators got the gemstones and petals. They need all of the evidence that they can get their hands on.

* * *

Danielle and Stiles met Heather at a bistro for lunch. Danielle and Stiles ordered penne pasta with a cheese sauce and sun dried tomatoes. They also got Caesar salad, bread-sticks and a slice of cheesecake. Heather got a bowl of loaded potato soup, tossed salad, and a slice of red velvet cake. They all got regular coke and tea to go with their lunches.

"Why the big lunch? Another all-nighter?" Heather asked.

"A case." Stiles responded.

"Watch the news tonight. You need to hear it." Danielle added. Heather was worried but she didn't voice it.

* * *

The Unity tea, Deucalion, and Morrell were having a meeting.

"The workload is heavy this time around. Not only do we have two cases but we also have to catch an infamous serial killer." Deucalion was saying.

"Why are we dealing with him? He isn't supernatural." Matt wanted to know.

"His M.O. for his third victim for starters and the fact that he disposed of her at a fairy ring." Deucalion stated.

"What are the other cases?" Aiden asked.

"Someone is taking the magic supplies from Deaton. It may not sound like much, but this could end badly. And someone else is playing pranks at Laura's place. They are all magical in nature." Deucalion explained.

"We need to take Deaton's case first. It could shut down the culprit in Laura's case." Derek theorized.

"Excellent, now that is taken care of. Marin, work on a profile for the Gemstone killer." Deucalion instructed his team as he dismissed everyone. The team then went their separate ways. They had work to do.

* * *

 Deucalion met with Kali, Ennis, Will, and Talia.

"I have updates on our cases." Deucalion began. He was known as Duke to his family and close friends.

"What is it, Duke?" Talia asked.

"Laura has been experiencing magical pranks. Deaton is losing supplies, and the Gemstone killer is here." Duke responded.

"We already knew about Laura and Deaton. But why did you get the Gemstone case?" Will wanted to know.

"He sacrificed his previous third victim at a fairy ring and covered it in her blood. The fairy colony living in that area were furious. They are currently on the warpath." Duke reported.

"Oh no, not this again." Kali breathed.

"Yeah, we need to work hard. We don't want any more sacrifices." Duke declared.


	4. Gemstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff holds a press conference and old friends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. This is the last chapter of TAT for now. More will come next week.

Reporters were setting up mics and cameras in a hotel ballroom. The Sheriff and the Mayor had called a very important press conference. There was a podium at the front of the room with a microphone stand. Mult boxes were placed here and there along with sound system equipment.  Then the reporters found their seats and sat down with notepads and pencils into their hands. The mayor took his place at the podium with Noah and Deucalion standing right behind him.

"I'd like to thank all the new outlets for coming.  We have some very important information to share with the public. I will now hand this over to our Sheriff." the mayor announced. Then Noah took his place at the podium.

"We have to sadly announce that the infamous murderer, the Gemstone Killer has come to Beacon Hills. We have one confirmed death." Noah stated. The reporters started to ask questions in a frantic manner.

"Beacon Hills Daily Herald. What kind of precautionary measures should the public take?" a reporter asked.

"Please stay inside and if you see any suspicious activity, report it immediately." Noah answered.

"Beacon Hills Daily Journal. How do you know for certain that it isn't a copycat?" another reporter wanted to know.

"The M.O. is very consistent with details that the public doesn't know." Now it was Deucalion's turn to answer.

"Beacon Hills County Weekly. Do you have any leads on where and when he will strike again?" a third reporter asked.

"No comment. That's all the questions we have time for. Thank you." Noah stated as he ended the press conference.

* * *

Isaac and Allison were eating dinner at Panera when Scott and Kira arrived. A kind of tension grew when the quartet saw each other.

"Scott, I don't want to be here." Kira spoke warily. The kitsune was uneasy.

"I didn't know they'd be here." Scott defended his case.

"Leave, Scott. Now." Isaac spoke as he glared at the other man. Allison was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. She didn't like the tension between Isaac and Scott. She hated feeling like she was some kind of trophy to be won. Perhaps she should just sic her papa on them instead?

"Maybe we could have a triple date," Isaac finally suggested after several minutes of glaring. Perhaps then McCall would have to leave him and Allison alone when he saw how happy she was!

"That's fine." Scott replied, seeing his chance to show Allison that she could be happier without Lahey in her life.

"No way! Not gonna happen!" Allison said at once. She refused to be put on the spot if the date happened! Kira stood there thinking, as the males hashed out the details despite Allison's vehement objections. Maybe she should take Danielle's advice.

* * *

Matt and Danny were listening to a seminar on computer forensics. Danny was a guest speaker. A few minutes later, the seminar ended and people started leaving the hall. Matt walked up to Danny while he was packing his things.

"Long time, no see." Matt announced his presence. Danny turned around to see one of his old friends from high school.

"Hi, Matt. What has been going on since we last met?" Danny smiled.

"I'm on a task force." Matt responded.

"Oh yeah. Unity, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"So, seeing anyone, Matt?" Danny asked.

"Single. A pity, since I'm a good catch. I'd totally date me." Matt groaned.

"So when did you start hanging with Jackson? Apparently, you're both everyone's type." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"You sound like Ethan. And at least Aiden agrees with me on being everyone's type. We both appeal to everyone." Matt defended his logic. Then he smiled and thought to himself.

 _'Maybe Ethan should meet Danny._ '

* * *

_Beacon Hills, 1974_

_Robbie and Lily were hanging around the school yard. They were fine until Nico Argent came along with his friends. The quartet were all on the soccer team. Nico and his friends were the Kings of the school. The girls fawned over the, while the boys seethed into jealousy. But the twins were uncomfortable around him. They had heard some disturbing things about the leading 'King'.(1)_

_"Why hello, Lily. How about that date?" Nico asked Lily. Lily froze up as Robbie growled._

_"No," Lily replied promptly._

_"Okay. Well, we'll see about tomorrow." the other boy left confident that Lily would say yes. She was just playing hard to get like some of the others did. They always gave in eventually.  
_

* * *

 Peter and Chris were watching their favorite tv show together when an emergency news report interrupted it.

"A serial killer. In our territory. Killing girls that are as old as our girls." Peter growled when the report ended.

"Do you have any intel on him? Is he human or supernatural?" Chris asked his husband worriedly.

"He's supernatural." Peter responded as he wrapped his arms around Chris. He knew he was worried about the girls' safety. But they needed to relax in order to think it over later. He kissed his husband, watching Olivia Pope do her job well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes Nico Argent is one of my original characters.


	5. Tension and Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles run in an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted later tonight or tmw. Depending on how things pan out. Ch 6 will be posted tmw for certain.

Stiles, Matt, and Cora were sent to Deaton's clinic. They met with Deaton so he could explain the timeline of events.

"It's been happening for 2 months. It started small and subtle and then a while box worth of supplies went missing." Deaton explained.

"What kind of supplies were taken?" Matt asked.

"They took my lesson book of spells. They also took herbs and potions. The standard things for beginners." Deaton responded.

"Why would someone need to steal magic supplies when they could just buy them? I know for a fact that there is a store downtown, where you can get all this stuff." Stiles spoke up.

"Maybe they need them for reasons off the books?" Cora suggested. A few minutes later, Scott walked in the clinic. Stiles tensed. He was not happy to see Scott. The whole group froze and Scott went tense. After several moments of tense silence, Matt took matters in his own hands.

"Was there anything else taken?" Matt asked Deaton, hoping to finish this conservation asap.

"Nothing else really." Deaton replied. Then the group started their investigation. Stiles was mumbling as they took pictures of the crime scene.

* * *

Boyd and Erica went to Olive Garden for a lunch date. After they sat down and read the menu, they placed their orders. Boyd got a meat lasagna with salad, while Erica got minestrone soup with salad. They also got bread sticks and tea with their meal. Dessert consisted of cheesecake with strawberries.

"This is amazing!" Erica marveled. Boyd smiled as he went to town on his cheesecake.

* * *

Laura, Cora, Derek, Stiles, and Malia met up during their lunch break. The group converged on Bruegger's Bagels. They said hi to each other and sat down at a table to order their meal. Derek ordered a Roma Roast Beef sandwich and Chicken Spaetzle soup with regular coke. Laura got a Primo Pesto Chicken panini, Blue Apple salad and tea. Cora got a plain bagel with Smoked salmon cheese spread and Creamy Tomato Basil soup. Malia ordered New England Clam Chowder soup with Blue Apple salad. Stiles got 5 Grain Everything bagel with plain cheese spread and a Chicken Caesar salad. The last three also got coffee to drink. As they waited for their meal, they laughed and talked. Then their food arrived, and they settled down to eat.  After they finished their lunch, they decided to look through the dessert menu, Derek and Malia both got Chocolate Chunk Brownies, both cousins took two pieces each. Laura ordered a Meltaway Bar. Cora got sugar cookies. Stiles ordered some chocolate chip cookies. While the group were waiting for their dessert and the bill, they started a discussing their plans for the night.

"The full moon is tonight." Stiles announced.

"Are we going to be at the manor?" Laura asked the others.

"I think so." Malia answered. Then the waitress arrived with their dessert and the bill. They started eating while Derek and Laura did some diversion and subtraction over the bill. (1)

* * *

 Matt, Danielle, and Chris arrived at Derek and Stiles' house. They were going to play poker.. Everyone sat down and Chris dealt the cards. Chris was dominating and Danielle was not far behind.

"Where's Allison?" Stiles asked.

"At Lydia's place. Jackson is out of town." Chris replied. Just then Danielle laid down her hand.

"A royal flush!" she crowed. The others groaned and laid down their cards.

"You are all a brunch of cheaters who cheat!" Matt accused the others.

"Well, that is not very nice," Stiles huffed. He was still cranky over the unwanted run-in with Scott.

"Woah! I was kidding, Stiles." Matt quickly said.

"Why are you in a sour mood?' Danielle wanted to know.

"We ran into Scott." Matt explained.

"Oh wow." Chris commented. Then Matt dealt the cards for the next round. But the cheery mood had been completely ruined and the game was relatively tense.

* * *

 The Hales was preparing for their full moon run. They stripped down and turned in their were forms. Talia, Laura and Derek all had black fur. Talia had red eyes while the siblings had blue. (2) Peter, Will, and Cora had brownish-black fur. Will's eyes were gold-green, while the others' eyes were blue. Malia was a were-coyote and had brown fur with blue eyes. The Hales ran around and played with each other. Talia laughed in her wolfy way as her kids and niece batted at each other's paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) When the Hales meet up, they usually take turns paying the bill. And they split the costs between them.  
> 2) All born were-creatures have blue eyes.


	6. Dating and Still Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A singles night and a bad date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised! CH 6 will be posted right after.

A few days after the full moon, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Derek was lying on top of Stiles. He had coated his fingers with lube and was preparing his boyfriend slowly.

"Get to it, dammit! I do not have a lifetime here!" Stiles dug his nails into Derek's shoulders.

"You're being overly dramatic," Derek chuckles in his boyfriend's neck. That was it, Stiles took matters in his own hands. Using all the self defense techniques he could remember, flipped Derek over. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed himself up and over. Stiles then attempted to ride Derek. Derek quickly grabbed him and turned him over again. Derek then pushed in and buried his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles moaned as Derek began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in. Several minutes later, they were done and enjoying the aftermath.

"Satisfied now?" Derek smiled at Stiles. Stiles kissed him in answer and snuggled in closer.

* * *

Danny was meeting up with Matt at a coffee shop.

"Why did you want to meet here?" Danny asked Matt as he took a seat in a booth. Before Matt could reply, Ethan walked in the door and spotted the friends.

"Danny, this is Ethan. Ethan, Danny." Matt announced as he performed the introductions. Ethan was stunned, while Danny was confused and taken aback.

"Hi," Ethan croaked.

"You're both single and pretty. You'd make a great couple." Matt smiled. The pair blushed then they sat down to read the menu.

* * *

Malia was in the historical fiction section of Barnes & Noble. She was looking for a new book titled 'Fool's Gold' by Philippa Gregory. As she browsed the new books section, before moving to the next shelf she bumped into another shopper. Malia blinked as she saw a young man about her age with blond hair and glasses. The young man was fairly tall and wore flannel with jeans. He was cute.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" Malia apologized frantically.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Jacob Donahue by the way." the young man smiled.

"I'm Malia Argent-Hale." Malia introduced herself. Jacob then offered to help her find her book. She accepted without question.

* * *

 Danielle and Matt were having a singles' night and were bringing their available members with them. The group went to a jazz club. It was dimly lit and had many tables. Waitresses were serving food and drinks while the jazz band played on the stage.

"This looks promising." Aiden commented, as everyone else nodded. The group were seated and Danielle went to the bar. When she was putting in her order, she saw the bartender. The bartender was about 1-2 years older, and had black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Remy. Nice to meet you." the man smiled. He was handsome.

"H-hi, I'm Danielle." Danielle replied slightly shocked.

"Here's your drink." Remy replied as he handed the margarita to her.

Meanwhile Malia saw Jacob from the bookstore. He was standing by the stage.

"It's you again," Malia smiled as she walked up to him. He was surprised to see her again.

"So what are you doing here?" Jacob asked when he'd recovered from his surprise.

"Singles' night with some friends." Malia explained. Jacob smiled at Malia as they started a discussion on their mutual interests.

* * *

 Scott and Kira, Isaac and Allison, and Jackson and Lydia were on a date at Applebee. The food was really good but no one would speak up. Jackson wasn't going to talk. If he said something, it would morph into an argument. Kira was too nervous to say anything. Scott and Isaac completely ignored each other.

"So, this food is good, huh?" Lydia asked the others. The young woman was hoping to break the ice if possible.

"Yeah, this pasta is perfect," Allison responded. None of the others said anything for the rest of the evening.


	7. Ritual Sacrifice and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works on Deaton's case and begins on the murders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. This is the last chapter for TAT for now.

Derek, Stiles, and Malia were doing a stakeout at the clinic in order to catch the thief. They hid behind a dumpster. Stiles gagged as he made a face.

"Ugh! When was this dumpster last emptied, the Stone Ages?" Stiles asked.

"You're being overly dramatic again." Derek teased his boyfriend lightly.

"Save the flirting for when I'm not here." Malia glared at her cousin and his boyfriend.

"Whatever, Malia." Derek replied. They then hushed when they saw the shadow. The shadowy figure was getting in through the back door. They followed the person in at a careful distance. They cornered them in the supply room. The thief was dressed in dark clothes and wore a ski mask. He was putting spell books and other assorted magic supplies in a duffel bag when he glanced up and saw the trio. He sprang up and tried to run only to be tackled to the floor by Derek. Malia immediately pulled off the ski mask. The thief turned out to be a woman. She had pale skin with red hair.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She looked terrified.

* * *

Allison needed new boots so she immediately headed to the mall. When she got to the shoe store, she entered and looked around for the perfect pair. Seeing a shelf filled with many boots and shoes boxes. Allison went to get a pair, only to find another young woman reaching for one pair. They looked up and recognized each other.

"Oh, Cora. I haven't seen you in forever!" Allison hugged the other woman.

"Yeah! We really need to catch up!" Cora smiled at her step-cousin. The pair got their shoes and went to the food court.

* * *

Lydia was working at her laptop. She had to check some e-mails. The doorbell rang and Lydia went to answer it. She looked around and saw no one. She then looked down and saw an envelope. The confused strawberry-blonde picked up the envelope and went back inside. Once inside, with the door locked, she opened the envelope and started reading.

_Little Miss Lydia, so perfect. Sometimes perfection is a bad thing. Just like you make the perfect girlfriend, you'll make an astounding victim._

"This is some disgusting joke." Lydia scoffed as she crumbled the letter in a ball and threw it away.

* * *

Kira, Danielle, Malia, Cora, and Erica were having a girl talk.

"The date was nerve racking. No one said anything!" Kira was venting.

"That sounds terrible." Danielle sympathized.

"I'm actually blown away that Allison agreed to the date. It isn't like her." Cora mused.

"It was Scott's idea and Isaac jumped at it." Malia explained.

"Wow..." Erica commented.

"Yeah. Wow. The next time we have a triple date, I'm bringing Stiles." Kira vowed.

* * *

 The team met with Marin, Deaton, and Deucalion about the serial killer.

"We need to discuss this thoroughly. Let's start with the M.O." Deucalion began.

"What is it exactly?" Erica asked.

"The third victim was a ritual sacrifice. The places they were killed at had special meanings." Duke revealed.

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"The first third victim was found in a Circle of Stones in Wisconsin. The New York third victim was found in a Yin Yang symbol. The Georgia victim was found in a fairy ring." Duke explained.

"Wait, how many victims have there been all together?" Aiden asked.

"Counting the recent victim, 19 so far." Stiles replied.

"What does this mean, Deaton?" Kira asked.

"It's supernatural. If you want to know how he thinks, you'll need to ask Marin about that." Deaton responded. 

"Did Danielle find anything? She works as a Medical Examiner's assistant." Ethan asked.

"Cause of death was massive blood loss from multiple stab wounds." Danielle replied.

"What about the profile?" Derek asked.

"The Gemstone killer is a male in his 20s who thinks his murders are masterpieces. He is arrogant and narcissistic. The gemstones, the flowers, and magnolia perfume is his signature. The flowers and perfume means something to him." Morrell revealed. 

"Why the ritual sacrifices?" Cora wanted to know.

"He feels he needs powers for the last three murders. And you should study up on the first victim. The first murder is the key to unraveling the rest." Morrell explained. The team got files on the first victim. They had to begin quick. Time was running out.


	8. Strangers and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Heather meet a total stranger and Kira and Scott continue to drift apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7! Ch 8 should be posted tmw, it depends on how things pans out.

Aiden and Matt were having a prank war. They needed to enjoy the downtime. They played various pranks on each other. Matt would throw white out on his papers, while Aiden redecorated with origami animals and draped toilet paper streamers around the office.

"Well, at least it's cleanable." Deucalion sighed in relief. He was just glad that the pranks didn't have lasting effects. One time, the boys messed with the sound system. It went from Polka music to Jazz, only to slide into Opera and Rock, eventually settling on Cabaret. Their teammates weren't amused in the slightest.

"Polka?! Really?" Cora groaned as she rubbed her temples. Malia was downing aspirin in desperation to get rid of her pounding headache.

Finally, Matt put blue dye in Aiden's shampoo. Too bad that Kali borrowed it. (1)

"Oh my God! Matt, I will kill you!" Kali screamed angrily as her claws sprang out. She wolfed out in sheer fury. Julia had to restrain her furious friend.

"Don't. Deucalion would have your head." Julia said as she tried to calm down the fuming alpha. The prank war ended when Matt was nearly maimed by Kali. Both males thought that it was worth it.

* * *

 Peter, Chris, Deucalion, and Noah met for lunch. They had to discuss the recent developments.

"Any leads?" Chris asked.

"We know the motive." Duke responded.

"Really? What is it?" Noah asked.

"It's all about revenge." Duke explained.

"A normal motive for an unique killer." Peter commented. He now wanted to know who was the killer's actual target and what his endgame was.

* * *

Heather and Stiles were lost. They had been driving and made a wrong turn at some point. Then they came across a house. It was burnt to its core. Curious, they decided to take a closer look. The young adults got out of the car and approached the house.

"Who are you guys?" a voice asked. The startled duo turned to see a stranger. The man was in his 40s with dark hair and eyes.

"First, who are you?" Stiles spoke as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm Morgan." the man introduced himself.

"I'm Heather and this is Stiles." Heather replied. Morgan didn't reply. He just eyed them in a certain way as if he was sizing them up.

* * *

_Beacon Hills, 1974_

_Marc Deveraux and his detective partner James Hale were at the station, working on paperwork when they got a call. Marc put it on speaker and both deputies listened to the call. They sighed as the grim details were explained. A fifteen years old girl_ _had been found dead._ _The girl had been choked to death after she was raped._

 _"James get your stuff._ _We have another case." Marc told his partner. James nodded as he picked up his equipment._

_"Cases like these makes me upset. My daughter is nearly the same age as the victim. I couldn't imagine what her parents are going through." he responded._

* * *

 Kira and Scott were on a date. The pair had lunch together. Scott was really distant. He barely spoke, only giving curt and short answers. He wasn't willing to hold her hand, much less kiss her. Kira was disappointed. They'd been drifting apart. Kira thought the date was an improvement over the triple date. However, she needed to make a serious decision for their romantic life that would make them both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Unity team members and their associates sometimes work late and ends up sleeping overnight at the office. So they have a change of clothes and some other things at the office.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity finds out secrets and connects dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 at last! Ch 9 is half-done and should be posted sometimes tmw.

Malia and Aiden went to do a follow up. While they were on their way to the police station, Malia went over her notes.

"The thief admitted to stealing in order to sell his loot on the black market." Malia was saying as she pored over the notes.

"A dead end. The black market is hard to track due to its purpose." Aiden stated in disappointment. Then the bus arrived at its destination and the duo got off. A hour later, the duo exited the door and bumped in Jacob. Malia smiled at Jacob and introduced him to Aiden. Aiden shook his hand carefully.

"Don't you dare break her heart. I'm not going to be the only one you'll have to worry about if you do." Aiden warned the other man.

"Understood." Jacob swallowed nervously as Malia whacked her friend in the arm. Aiden barely held in his flinch as he nodded and left the pair.

* * *

Matt and Cora met with Laura. She worked at a retail store named Belk.

"Objects float in the air. Whoever is behind this has animated the various objects in the store so they move around by themselves. People think the store's haunted and we could lose business because of it." Laura explained.

"That sounds annoying." Cora stated. Then the pair started their investigation by exploring the store. While they were looking around, a prank started happening. A dress floated by with a scarf. Heels danced on a display case.

"Wow. She was not over exaggerating." Matt commented as he tried desperately to keep a straight face. They quickly pulled down the clothes and tried to make the situation as normal as possible.

* * *

Marin met with Derek and Stiles to discuss the serial killer.

"We figured out the purpose of the gemstones." Stiles began.

"What is the purpose?" Derek wanted to know.

"If you take the first letter of each gemstone, you get the victim's first name." Stiles explained.

"Okay, but why all of this theatrics?" Marin pondered.

"The motive is revenge, maybe they're leading up to the big finale whatever it turns out to be?" Derek suggested.

"So they're trying to get to their real target then. Anything else?" Marin deduced.

"We found something out about the first victim; Caroline Miller." Derek stated.

"Caroline Miller had a mystery lover. No one ever met him, but Caroline's family knew about her mystery man. According to her sister, Caroline was giddy and prone to day-dreaming in the last few months of her life." Stiles revealed.

"Look through all of her things to find him. He could be the key." Marin advised.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills, 1974_

_Paddy and Maxie were playing together. Paddy was a little boy with brown eyes and hair. Maxie was a little boy with blond hair and blue-green eyes. The two boys have been best friends since they first met. They've lived near each other ever since they were infants. The boys talked until Nico turned up. Maxie was visibly terrified and Paddy was angry._

_"Hey, pipsqueak and friend. What are you doing, wasting your life away?" Nico snickered at his own joke. Robbie came out of the house in time to hear Nico taunting the kids. He was promptly livid._

_"Get lost, asshole!" he shouted. Nico cut his eyes at the other teen and left. This wasn't over by a long shot._

_"Thank you, Robbie!" both boys smiled at their rescuer._

_"Snake Eyes shouldn't be messing with you guys." Robbie smiled at the kids._

_"Snake Eyes!" Paddy giggled._

_"His eyes looks like they belong on a snake." Robbie was unrepentant. The boys invited him to play and he obliged them._

* * *

 Aiden and Danielle were looking for leads on Caroline's boyfriend. Danielle called all of Caroline's family and friends. She asked them about keepsakes of dates. Caroline's mother mentioned that Caroline had a box filled with mementos.

"May we see it?" Danielle asked. There was a uneasy silence before Mrs. Miller spoke.

"You may, but I want you to be here." Mrs. Miller said at last. Danielle agreed and said goodbye before hanging up. She'd buy plane tickets later.


	10. Beginnings and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships become central thought of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. This is the last TAT chapter for now. MEGM will be updated next. And next week, the next one shot for Holiday mystery will be posted on either Mon or Tues, depending on when I finish it.

Unity was enjoying their downtime playing card or board games. Half of the team members were playing Crazy Eights, while the other half played Monopoly. Then Unity got a call from a new client. Matt answered the phone. About 5 minutes later, he hung up the phone and turned to his teammates.

"Our client is a senior citizen that has been living alone since her husband died. She has been hearing things through the day and night, and is spooked. She wants to stay in her marital home." Matt relayed.

"Ethan, Malia and Erica, the case is yours." Derek announced. The trio nodded just as Kira got a call from Scott. He wanted to try another triple date. Kira knew he was trying to salvage a friendship with her and the others, but she couldn't sit through another awkward lunch.

"Attention everyone. Scott wants to try another triple date so Stiles, I am stealing you and Derek, and do not argue. You need this, too." Kira announced. Stiles grumbled. He grabbed Ethan, so he could rant to someone.

"Eh?" Ethan did not know what was happening.

"I know how this will end. I know it's for the best for Scott and Kira." Danielle told them. The others nodded. Aiden and the Hale cousins were looking confused, while Derek just sighed and prepared to brace himself for the potential fallout later.(1)

* * *

Stiles and Ethan were getting ice cream when they ran into Danny.

"Sorry!" they apologized to the other person, as they kept walking. The duo ended up in a local park and sat down at a bench.

"Danny is a really nice guy." Stiles said to one of his best friends.

"I want an explanation for why you dragged me away after Kira mentioned her boyfriend Scott. Whatever it is obviously needs to be repaired if she's telling you to go." Ethan said at last. An awkward silence fell before Stiles promptly began a rant.

"Scott got bit when we were in our sophmore year. I was the only one to rein him in. He didn't want anyone finding out. But he really wanted to reap the benefits of his new situation and left me behind. After everything we went through together, his asshole of dad leaving, my mom dying, it was all gone. He joined the crowd of popular kids such as Jackson, Lydia, and Danny. Allison lived in Beacon Hills for some time and dated Scott during that time. Anyway, I coped with him abandoning me, but when my dad got hurt on the full moon. I knew that I needed to cut him out. Maybe one day, we can come to an agreement, but that will not be any time soon." Stiles vented. At the end of his rant, Ethan stared at his friend in shock, before he spoke.

"Wow, that is a lot of resolved issues. That's not healthy." Ethan responded.

"One day, Ethan. Just not now." came the reply.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were enjoying their alone time at home. The pair was watching 'Captain America: The First Avenger.'

"I love this movie. Bucky is my favorite character." Erica commented smiling.

"Do you want to watch 'The Winter Soldier' when it comes out?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah. It's a date." Erica responded.

* * *

 The group met for their lunch date. They went to a tiny little restaurant. Stiles was fuming and Jackson was regretting not bringing Danny. Derek was nervous. It wasn't just Stiles and Scott being in the general vicinity of each other. It was something totally different. Kira and Scott were tense. Jackson and Isaac felt it too. Lydia and Allison began to talk in order to calm the tension, while the women were talking, Kira was thinking about her current situation. She'd decided. Her and Scott were not meant for one another. So Kira took Scott aside. She told him that they'd drifted apart. He was upset but he understood that a relationship was only good if all people involved were happy. They then went back to the table and continued the "date."

* * *

The Hales and Stilinskis were having dinner at Derek and Stiles' apartment. They were having spaghetti with breadsticks and salad. They each had a glass of wine. Halfway through the meal, Derek dropped to his knee and took out a ring box. Stiles' mouth dropped open and his dad shed a tear.

"Will you marry me, Stiles?" he asked.

"Yes!" He yelled. As he kissed his fiance and happily accepted his ring. The ring was a simple platinum band. The family clapped and cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Kate did try to burn down the Hale house, but she was caught. The Hales moved away and didn't come back until just after Stiles started college. Duke raised Aiden and Ethan, they were living in South America. They arrived in Beacon Hills, over a year after the Hales returned. So everyone except for Derek is out of the loop concerning Stiles and Scott's fallout.


	11. The Most Gruesome of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets many surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted right after.

Stiles, Malia, and Aiden found the prankster. The prankster turned out to be a novice witch. She was experimenting with her powers and got carried away. When they set their trap, they caught her red-handed. They then brought the witch to Deucalion for judgment.

"She is a novice and got carried away while testing her powers." Malia began.

"Bind her magic. She will get them back only if she gets educated on them and her limits." Duke declared. The girl accepted her sentence and found herself unable to use her magic for the near future.

* * *

 Lydia continued to get strange and threatening notes. The notes were bizarre and got more menacing each time. Despite the increasing threat, Lydia shrugged them off as a bad joke and binned them. And then Allison found a note...

"Lydia, what is this?" Allison asked as she picked up a note.

"It's a bad joke. It's probably some kid I flunked in class." Lydia replied, while referring to herself teaching high school math.

"What if this isn't a joke, Lydia? This could be serious." Allison was worried. She knew that the world out there was a dangerous place, the killer being ample proof. She looked at the note and read it.

_You keep ignoring me. Stop ignoring me! This will not end well, Ms. Lydia. I'm counting down._

"I'm showing this to my dads and there is no way you can stop me." she declared, as she made up her mind.

* * *

Peter and Chris, Malia, and Allison went out to lunch at Zaxby's. The group all ordered chicken dishes. Chris and Peter got fried wings. Allison ordered a sandwich. Malia opted for Cobb salad. They all got tea. Dessert consisted of chocolate chip cookies.

"How did your day go?" Peter asked everyone.

"Lydia has been getting these notes and she thinks that they are a joke. What should she do?" Allison replied.

"Let me see." Malia said. For an reply Allison got out said note and handed it to her sister.

"Death threats are no laughing matter." Chris said immediately.

"This is no joke." Peter responded. Meanwhile Malia finished reading and nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, this is real." Malia agreed.

"I'll talk with Lydia about this," Chris stated.

* * *

 The Argent-Hale family settled in the den after a long day. They were relaxing when the doorbell rang. Allison went to answer it only to gasp.

"Oh my God." Allison breathed. Peter joined her.

"What is it, Allison? Hell no!" Peter declared as he recognized the trio standing on the doorstep. The group were Gerard, Victoria, and Kate Argent. Gerard was almost completely bald. Victoria's once bright red hair was almost auburn at this point. Kate's hair was still blond.

"Hello, Allison. Peter." Gerard spoke. Then Chris joined the group.

"What do you want?" Chris clearly wasn't happy to see the trio.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were about to sit down to dinner. Then both of their phones went off. They exchanged strange looks and looked at their phones. They immediately stopped dinner, putting the food away for later. Then they headed to the new crime scene at the community garden. Unity was already there. Deputies milled around.

"It's a really bad one." Deputy Parrish warned. As he steeped aside to reveal the corpse. The girl was cut from her neck down to her waist. Cuts lined her arms and she was bloody. Blood pooled around her body. Stiles went to a corner of the outside area to vomit.

"This is gruesome." Ethan grimaced, as he looked disgusted.

"He's accelerating." Derek stated. Vans pulled up and the police started to seal away the area again. They had a long night ahead of them.


	12. Relationships and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with personal feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised. Ch 12 is right after.

"This is Jefferson Banks with Channel 15 News with a breaking story from the community garden in Beacon Hills." a newscaster announced. Allison was lounging on the sofa, watching the news. While Gerard and Chris argued behind her.

"You can't just come back and expect it to be hugs and kisses!" Chris shouted. Meanwhile, Victoria and Kate had elected to sit this confrontation out. They didn't have a death wish. So they were seated in the kitchen watching the news.

"I am at the scene where another body of a girl has been found. Due to the nature of the crime, we cannot describe it on national TV. Remember we have a curfew until the killer is caught." Jefferson stated.

"Another girl dead, Gerard. And the killer might be supernatural." Victoria stated grimly.

"Idiots! I fought a wolf my size." Gerard scoffed at the mention of curfew and supernatural. He would hunt, not cower in his bed!

"We figured that one out." Chris answered his former wife.

* * *

 Allison met with Isaac at his house to discuss something.

"We should break up." Allison began.

"Is this because of Scott and I?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tried, Isaac. It's bad enough that Stiles and Scott can't see eye-to-eye." Allison sighed sadly.

"I understand, Allison." Isaac spoke sadly. Allison nodded and left.

A hour later, Allison was seated at a bar in a club knocking back shots. Remy was working and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would a nice girl like you be here? Especially knocking back whiskey. Rough day?" he asked.

"I'm done with dudes. All they do is fight like territorial cats." Allison declared as she downed another shot.

"Wow. Okay, but you need to slow down." Remy warned. In the meantime, Malia was looking for her sister. When Allison hadn't returned home, she got worried and recruited Cora. Then they got a call and headed to the club.

"Allison, there you are!" Malia exclaimed, as she spotted said sister.

* * *

_1974_

_James and Marc were interviewing Nico and his friends._

_"Where were you between 7 to midnight, 2 nights ago?" James asked. Nico was arrogantly relaxing in his chair. He had one foot kicked up on the interrogation table._

_"Out with some friends. Just partying." he responded casually._

_"Not good enough. You have two strikes against you. Firstly, you have a record. Second, you was the last person to see Tersea Hart alive." Marc stated, not impressed in the least. Then Gerard arrived with his lawyer._

_"Why are you questioning my son?" Gerard demanded as he stomped inside._

_"I'm going to end this interrogation. You can no longer speak to my client without me present." the lawyer announced._

_"Ugh. Fine." James groaned. They would have to question the others then. There had to be a break somewhere._

* * *

 Danielle and Remy met at a coffee shop. They were catching up. Then Remy remembered something.

"Allison got really drunk the other night." he said to his lunch companion.

"Well, Scott and Isaac have been arguing like children." Danielle explained.

"That explains why she swore off men." Remy mused.

"Yeah." Danielle replied.

* * *

 Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Stiles went on a double date. They went skating. The couples held hands as they skated around the rink.

"This is amazing!" Erica cheered. Both couples had a good time and enjoyed themselves.


	13. Evil in Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks shows different sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised. This is the last TAT chapter for now.

Kira, Malia, and Cora met with their new client. The client was an elderly woman named Mrs. Brown.

"Can you please explain more about these occurrences?" Malia asked.

"The ghost appeared over six months ago," Mrs. Brown began.

"What kind of things have the ghost been doing?" Kira asked.

"The ghost would make rattling noises in my house and leave prints and threatening messages in blood." Mrs. Brown stated.

"We will end this and get your house back to normal." Cora promised.

* * *

Stiles was on his way to the police station to see his dad. Then he felt eyes on his back. He looked around to find nothing. He continued walking, only to feel like he was being followed? Getting nervous, Stiles moved faster. Within 5 minutes he arrived at his destination and ran into the station. Deputy Parrish saw him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Can I use your phone to call Derek? I think I'm being followed." Stiles explained.

"Here. I'll keep a watch out." the deputy promised as he handed his phone to Stiles.

* * *

 Unity, Deucalion, and Marin were in middle of a meeting. They needed to discuss their recent findings and compare notes.

"What did the autopsy report say?" Duke began.

"The recent victim died of severe blood loss." Danielle explained.

"I expected as such." Aiden commented. Meanwhile, the UPS delivery man arrived to drop off a package. He was led in the board room.

"I'm looking for a Mieczyslaw Astrid Stilinski." the delivery person announced as he read his clipboard.

"Oh no. Not my full name!" Stiles looked horror-stricken.

"He's here." Derek provided, only to have his fiance give him a glare.

"Well, I need him to sign for this package." the delivery man replied. Stiles grumbled and signed for the package. As the deliveryman left, Stiles opened the box. Inside was a note and some packing material.

"Read this, Derek." Stiles said as he gave his fiance the note. Stiles then rummaged through the packing peanuts to get the file folder.

"Stiles, there are some things you need to know about your mother. There are clues in the box that will reveal your heritage. Sincerely Anonymous." Derek read.

"What is this?" Stiles asked as he opened the thick file folder labelled 'Deveraux family.' There were yellowing pictures. Two similar pictures showed the house he and Heather had found. One was a charred mess, while one showed the house in a pristine condition. Then he took out a picture. The people in the photo were happy. They wore clothing that ranged from vests to bell bottoms. There were 10 children from toddler age to mid teens with two adults.

"They all look really familiar somehow. Wait-Mrs. Deveraux looks like my mom!" Stiles started to freak out.

"Wait, how do you know them?" Ethan was confused.

"Their names are on the back and in this file." Stiles answered as he started passing the file around.

* * *

 The killer was over the moon. His latest masterpiece was being recognized. He danced around the room in glee.

 _"I'm a step closer."_ he gloated. He danced over to his wall, where he had pictures of victims. The majority of his victims were female. There were red X's over the faces of his previous victims. The killer looked at the pictures. He was already planning his next masterpiece. This one would top them all. The killer whistled 'London Bridge is Falling Down' as he chose a picture.

* * *

 Peter and Chris followed directions to the Deveraux house. Chris got out and looked at the house. He thought it was familiar. The burned house blurred until Chris no longer saw a charred mess. Instead he saw a grey house standing there. There were two men having an argument.

_Marc was arguing with Gerard in the front yard._

_"You and Nico are not welcome on my property. Take yourself and your demon spawn and leave." Marc ordered angrily._

_"At least my child is not weak!" Gerard roared._

_"At least my wife raised our children right. You haven't even taken part in raising your youngest son Maximilian. But maybe it's for the best that you didn't." Marc retorted._

"Who are you?" a voice broke Chris out of his trance. The two men vanished along with the house. Chris looked up and saw a familiar stranger.

"We're Peter and Chris. What is your name?" Peter arched his eyebrow.

"My name is Morgan." Morgan stated as he watched the duo intently.


	14. Proposals and a Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica enjoy the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. I'm sorry to be late with it, but honestly some of the scenes were a headache to write. Ch 14 should be up tmw, it's half-finished, much to my everlasting relief.

The Hales and Sheriff Stilinski gathered in Derek and Stiles' apartment. Talia was confused by Stiles' freak out. Stiles' body was shaking. He was flailing and moving around quickly.

"Why is he upset?" Talia asked.

"Stiles got a package about his mother." Derek explained.

"What? What about Claudia?" Noah was shocked and confused. In answer, Stiles showed his father the portrait of the Deveraux family.

"Why does Mrs. Deveraux look like Mom?" Stiles asked his dad.

"I don't know. Your mom never talked about her family other than to tell us that Azalea was her younger sister." Noah admitted.

"Talia, do you know anything?" Will asked his wife.

"All Claudia told me was that her parents were dead." Talia responded.

"I'll ask Aunt Azalea then." Stiles decided.

"Okay. Just get some answers, alright? Now I want to know them." Noah requested.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles went to Azalea's house. The minute they were gathered in the den, Stiles showed his aunt the picture of the Deveraux family. Azalea took one look and paled.

"I don't know anything." she rapidly denied. While Stiles was busy asking his aunt questions, Derek was filling the confused Heather in. He in turn took the portrait from his fiance and showed it to the latter. Heather's eyes went wide in shock and confusion.

"Mom, how could you not know? She looks just like Aunt Claudia!" Heather exclaimed.

"Kids, just leave it alone, okay? If you go snooping, you will uncover a lot of things that should remain buried." Azalea warned. The group left looking disappointed. They weren't happy with the answers they'd been given. When they were out of there Stiles showed Heather the other pictures that had been in the file. She recognized the Deveraux house instantly.

"Wait a minute! Remember the house we found? This is the same one!" she gasped.

"Why is there a file on the Deveraux family in the first place?" Stiles was puzzled. Derek checked the file folder and found the police report. It was about the Deveraux fire.

"It's about a fire that happened about 40 years ago. It was arson and eight people died." Derek explained.

"What?" A family was killed?" Stiles was shocked.

"It says here that it remains unsolved to this day." Derek finished.

"We should try to solve it. Maybe we'll find the rest of the answers we're looking for in the process." Heather suggested.

"Okay. I will bring this to Deucalion to get approval." Derek replied.

* * *

 Lydia was coming home from a bistro when she noticed she was being followed.

"Who's there? This is really stupid." the strawberry blond stated. She was annoyed and getting irritated. Why won't this creep just take the hint and leave her alone? She continued walking, but her pursuer didn't let up. So she tried to lose her shadow to the point of running through a busy street. A driver stopped dead when he saw her. He caused a traffic doing so. Lydia was really shaken. She had finally managed to get rid of her stalker, only to nearly get killed in the process.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were walking through the park. Erica was busy staring at the garden that she didn't notice Boyd get on one knee. The other people in the park gasped and smiled. Then Erica turned back around only to see Boyd kneeling.

"Erica, will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" he asked as he opened a little box to reveal a ring. The ring was a 20 carat pink diamond with a white gold frame.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Erica replied happily. Boyd smiled and stood back up, slipping the ring on her left hand ring finger. He then kissed his new fiancee, as the people around them burst into applause.

* * *

 Aiden, Matt, Cora, and Kira were working late.

"We need a break." Aiden finally said.

"Agreed. What should we do?" Cora asked.

"Play cards?" Matt suggested. The others accepted the suggestion and went to the break room to play cards. As Kira dealt the cards, the quartet conversed.

"I hate being single." Matt complained.

"Yeah. It sucks being alone." Kira agreed, while she knew it was the right thing to break up with Scott. It didn't mean that she enjoyed being alone! Then she produced a bottle of whiskey from one of the cabinets and poured glasses. They started knocking back shots and soon were drunk. Aiden was dancing and singing to "The Sign" by Axe of Basde. Kira was happy and laughing as she talked with Cora. The other woman was giggling. Matt was weeping as he kept drinking. Eventually the group all passed out with an empty bottle of scotch on the table.


	15. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Stiles talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 will be posted tmw.

The team and Deucalion came into work. They stopped to drop off lunch at the break room only to find a surprise. They saw the late shift group sprawled out in different positions. Cora was slumped over in her seat. Aiden and Matt were wrapped around each other, and Kira was on the floor.

"Derek, take a picture of Aiden and Matt," Ethan smirked. Derek took out his phone and did as told. Stiles was trying desperately to suppress his laughter. Meanwhile, Deucalion was shaking in anger. How could they be so irresponsible?

"We are a respectable agency and you all get drunk in our break room!" Duke shouted, waking up the passed out quartet.

"Ugh. I feel terrible." Kira huffed as she opened her gritty eyes. Her eyes went wide when she saw the fuming Duke.

* * *

Danny stopped by the Unity office. He had lunch plans with Matt.

"Hey, Ethan. Have you seen Matt anywhere?" he asked.

"Matt is in trouble with Uncle Duke. He can't leave the office other than going home." Ethan answered.

"Oh. What did he do?" Danny asked in disappointment.

"They were working late and got drunk in the break room." Ethan explained.

"Wow. Really?!" Danny was shocked.

"Yeah. And it was my good scotch, that they used!" Ethan groused.

* * *

Malia, Ethan, and Erica looked through Mrs. Brown's house. There was an inhumane, spooky wail coming from inside the walls.

"This is really unsettling." Malia commented as she tried to figure out how the ghost had managed that. Then they kept going until they came across a grisly message.

 _Leave or DIE_   was scrawled out in what looked like blood.

"Okay, this is beyond creepy!" Erica declared. The others nodded their empathetic agreement.

"We should speed this investigation up. We can't leave Mrs. Brown here alone until this is resolved." Ethan warned.

* * *

 Stiles and Danielle were at the hospital. Stiles was getting a regular check up. When Melissa came in to take his vitals.

"Oh! Melissa, hi!" Stiles was shocked to see his former friend's mom.

"Hi," she responded stiffly.

"Well, you look really nice today." Danielle commented. The doctor came in and started the check up. They found nothing wrong, Stiles was perfectly healthy.

"I better get my stuff. My shift just ended." Melissa said. Stiles got ready to leave.

"No. We need to have a talk," Danielle said. After stopping by Melissa's locker, she both escorted them out of the hospital. They went to Danielle's apartment.

"Danielle, really?!" Stiles huffed.

"Look, there is a killer in Beacon Hills, things are going to get worse before they get better. Life is too short, if anything happens and you never get a chance to clear the air. You will regret it for the rest of your life." Danielle warned.

"You're right. I just keep feeling resentment." Stiles slumped back against the nearest wall.

"I know and I understand. Someone you care about just abandons you. The one thing I've learned, though is that I need to forgive. I can't be mad forever. Now, with me and Scott's dad, it was hard. But you and Scott have known each other since you were toddlers. You need to forgive each other so you can stop living on pine and needles." Melissa replied. Stiles smiled at Melissa when Danielle got a call. It was Duke. Another body had been found.

* * *

 Unity members were arriving at the Nemeton. They were going to bypass the yellow crime tape when they were stopped by officers.

"What is going on? Let us through, we need to be in there." Derek told the officers.

"I can't let you in. Because it's going to be bad." Noah warned as he emerged from where he had been consulting with the ME.

"We need to be in there, since we were assigned this case." Derek stated his case. Noah finally took Derek in the scene with him, Ethan snuck through. The tree was drenched in blood. Blood dripped from the branches, it was grisly. Jordan was pulling the sheet back from the victim's face. Ethan took in the pale face of the victim. Sightless eyes gazed up at the sky, as her terror-stricken face was covered in a multitude of cuts. Still, the girl's marred face was all too familiar.

"Oh God. Oh my God, why her?" Derek breathed into mounting horror.

"Do you know her?" the ME asked.

"Yes, I do." Derek swallowed, before he continued speaking.

"It's-"


	16. Stakes and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity starts to work harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15, this is where I earn one of my warnings. Please don't kill me! *runs away*

"It's...Lydia." Derek finished.

"Lydia was the newest sacrifice. Apparently she put up a fight." Noah explained. Just then Tara saw Ethan.

"Ethan! What are you doing past the tape?" she demanded.

"I...um..." Ethan had a look of a deer caught in the headlights. Meanwhile, Morgan had been lurking nearby, watching the ruckus. He turned to leave, only to be spotted by a deputy.

"Hey! This is a crime scene!" he shouted. Morgan fled immediately from the scene.

* * *

Everyone gathered at Jackson and Lydia's place. Jackson was confused. Why was everyone in the den? What was the Sheriff doing there? Why was Mrs. Martin crying? Why did his parents look so sad? Why was his mom hugging him? Lydia's parents were slumped over. Her mother wept as her father held his wife. (1) His parents were somber and quiet.

"Lydia is dead, Jackson." Noah began.

"No! you're lying. She is not dead. Dad tell him, he's lying!" Jackson went in denial. He didn't want to believe that his girlfriend was dead. He had been planning to ask Lydia to marry him.

"Honey, we are so sorry." Mrs. Whittemore comforted her son. Realization dawned, it was really true. Lydia was gone and was never coming back. Jackson started to sob. Danny walked in the apartment in time to see Jackson break down. He ran to his best friend and hugged him.

Danny's arrival was the cue for everyone to converge on the place. His parents stayed with him at the apartment. Allison was crying when she arrived. Cora and Malia watched over her.

A hour later, Scott and Stiles met in the kitchen, having went in there to get some more food. They were awkward around each other. After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Scott finally broke it by speaking.

"I'm sorry for not being there, Stiles. I am sorry for abandoning you and leaving you behind. You were there for me and I didn't return that." Scott spoke rapidly.

"I forgive you. We need to be strong for Jackson right now. Life is too short for me to hate my best friend." Stiles stated. The reunited friends hugged. Now they can focus on Jackson and Lydia's parents.

Meanwhile Allison was sitting with her friend's parents.

"Thank you for staying with us." Natalie Martin gave a watery smile.

"Did Lydia ever show you the notes?" Malia asked.

"What letters?" Mr. Martin asked in confusion.

"Some bastard started sending her death threats." Allison ranted angrily.

"Do you think the person who sent my little girl these letters killed her?" Natalie looked horrified.

"I don't know." Allison admitted.

"I'll tell Duke about this. He could help figure it out." Malia offered.

"I like that idea, thank you so much." Mr. Martin said.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were in their apartment. Derek held his shaken fiance as they sat on the couch in their den.

"Who could do that to these poor girls? Who could do that to Lydia?" Stiles was upset. Lydia's death had hit them hard.

"We need to find out fast. To protect other girls and spare their loved ones the pain and grief that their deaths would cause." Derek stated.

"We can get through this. I know we can." Stiles replied as he snuggled in his fiance's protective embrace.

* * *

 Unity had an emergency meeting.

"The stakes are higher now." Deucalion announced as he began the meeting.

"Lydia was getting death threats before she was murdered." Malia spoke up.

"What? For how long?" Kira gasped in horror.

"Not sure, but it was definitely before the second victim died." Malia replied.

"Wait, two of the Georgia victims also got death threats. They were the third and the sixth victims." Erica said as she flipped through the notes.

"The M.O. is sacrifice and death threats." Duke mused.

"Why would he just change up his M.O.?" Stiles asked.

"I really don't know. I need more information, is there any connections between the victims?" Marin responded.

"What about the men?" Erica suggested.

"True, it's really weird. The men were the same age and died in a slow and painful manner. They also were the sixth victims." Cora mused.

"His need for revenge lies with the men then." Marin theorized.

"In addition to checking in their background, we should also look in the old cases. Maybe there is something there?" Derek suggested.

"Aiden, Cora, Kira, and Matt will be going through them all. Also, you have the green light to investigate the Deveraux arson." Duke declared. The group groaned but got to work. It was crucial that they work fast.

* * *

 Malia and Jacob went to a fancy restaurant for their first date.

"How are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I'm getting there. I just worry about Allison." Malia spoke sadly.

"My sympathies. My siblings died several years ago. My parents never recovered from the loss." Jacob responded.

"May I ask how? You don't have to tell me." Malia reassured.

"They were murdered. My brother tried to protect my sister, but they both lost their lives." Jacob spoke sadly.

"One day. Just believe that one day they will be at rest." Malia spoke as she took her date's hand and squeezed it lightly. She prepared to let go, but Jacob wrapped his fingers around her hand instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Lydia's parents never split up in this uni, Jackson knows his parents loves him.


	17. Taunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out ch 17 should be posted tmw.

Malia, Ethan, and Erica were setting a trap for the ghost. They suspected that the ghost wasn't supernatural, but they needed to be certain. The trap was a classic rope. Malia went around town. She told people that she worked with about Mrs. Brown deciding to sell. People thought it was sad and the tale spread. When the trap was set, the trio hid and waited. A few hours later, the ghost snuck inside. He wanted to check out the house. After the ghost was inside, Ethan yanked on the rope and caught the ghost's leg. He started to hog tie the ghost. When the ghost was bound, Malia pulled off the mask. She immediately recognized the man's face. He was on billboards and benches in the park. He was a well known land developer.

"I knew you were shady!" Erica crowed. About 15 minutes later, the trio handed the developer over the the deputies. Mrs. Brown could finally have peace in her martial home now. Case closed.

* * *

The killer was arranging his art. He had two nice bouquets ready. He also had 10 gemstones, there were 2 of each types. The gemstones were; Lapis Lazuli, yellow turquoise, diamonds, iolities, and amethysts. He placed them in two tiny green drawstring bags and attached them to a bouquet each. Then he examined his art one last time.

The first bouquet consisted of white chrysanthemums, white poppies, mistletoe, yellow zinnias, and dark crimson roses. The card was addressed to the Martins and Jackson.(1)

The second bouquet consisted of white begonias, ferns, forsythias, lavender viscarias, and pink tea roses. The card was addressed to Unity. (2)

Satisfied, he attached the drawstrings of a bag to a card and tied the bouquet in twine. He then repeated the action with the second bouquet.

"This will be lovely." he chuckled, then he started humming 'Ring Around the Rosie.'

* * *

Unity was coming for the funeral. They were about to leave Hale Manor to go to the Martin home when Danny and Jackson came to them upset.

"What's wrong, Jacks?" Cora asked. Jackson was slouched over. His lip trembled. Danny was about to explain when a delivery man came to them.

"Delivery for Mieczyslaw Astrid-" Stiles held up his hand to stop him. He did not want to hear it.

"I got it." Derek announced as he signed for the delivery. The deliveryman gave him a weird look. Derek only shook his head. The man then handed over a bouquet of white, yellow, lavender, and pink flowers. Jackson let out a blood curdling cry. He knew what those flowers meant. Lydia had roped him into a gardening/botany class that he oddly enjoyed (and would never admit to enjoying)

"These are begonias, ferns, forsythias, viscarias, and a tea rose. No wonder he's upset. Together they mean something like; Beware of the magic. In anticipation, I will dance with you. I will remember. Always." Stiles spoke up.

"What is this?" Kira asked as she pulled out a drawstring bag that was attached to a card.

"Oh my God. It was him!" Jackson screamed in horror as Matt took the card and started reading out loud.

"The card says; 'Oh, I hit a bit too close to home, didn't I? Enjoy my art, ladies and gents. It's going to get wild.'" Matt stated.

"Oh my-this bastard has the balls to taunt us!" Derek bit out angrily.

"Please open it. I want to see what's inside." Danny said to Kira. Kira opened said bag and poured the contents in her hand. They were gems.

"We got a similar bouquet and gems. The message was almost identical." Danny revealed.

"We got white chrysanthemums, white poppies, mistletoe, yellow zinnias, and dark crimson roses. Our message said; 'Sorry for your loss, but don't feel bad. You aren't the only family." Jackson added.

"We should get going. We can talk about this at the office later." Derek suggested to everyone.

* * *

 Matt, Aiden, Cora, and Kira were in the file room. They were going through old case files.

"This is too much!" Matt complained.

"Try saying that to Duke. I dare you." Cora declared.

"Never mind, not doing that!" Aiden said at once.

"Okay, I have a file from 1974, that fits what Derek said to look for. It's a rape and murder case." Kira spoke up.

"Anymore details?" Matt asked.

"A serial rapist strangled 7 girls. There were 8 victims, the eighth and the last victim escaped." Kira spoke as she read through the file.

"Was the rapist caught?" Aiden wanted to know.

"They had a suspect, four actually. They were planning to make an arrest. But the main witness died and the case went cold." Kira explained.

"What were the suspects' names?" Cora asked.

"Fitz Milan, Collin Hodges, Ross Carson, and Nicolas Argent." Kira answered.

"Wait-Argent? As in Uncle Chris's family?" Cora was shocked and confused.

"According to the notes here: Nicolas Argent is the son of Gerard Argent. He has a younger brother." Kira said.

"I've never heard of a Nicolas." Cora stated.

"We should ask the older deputies about this. Maybe even Chris." Aiden suggested.

* * *

 Heather and Stiles pulled up to the Deveraux house. They went to the front porch and found the door unlocked. They opened the door slowly and peeked inside. After looking around, they stepped inside and shut the door. The inside was charred. Pictures were smoked and glass melted. Ghosts of the family wandered around the room. Kids played and giggled. Adults drank coffee and tea as they watched the kids.

"Stiles, she looks like Aunt Claudia." Heather said as she pointed out a girl to her cousin. Stiles just stared in shock. It was his mother, only she was in her early teens. Claudia was laughing as she painted her nails and talked with an older girl. The pair looked for a bit longer before turning away. They were walking back to the car when they saw Chris.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I just came to look at the house." Chris deflected. Stiles and Heather looked at each other. He was being very vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Here's the meanings of said flowers.  
> #1 bouquet:  
> White Poppy: Consolation  
> White Chrysanthemum: Truth  
> Mistletoe: Magic plant of the druids  
> Yellow Zinnia: Daily Remembrance  
> Dark Crimson Rose: Mourning  
> #2 bouquet  
> Begonia: Beware  
> Fern: Magic  
> Forsythia: Anticipation  
> Viscaria: Will You Dance with Me?  
> Tea Rose: I'll Remember, Always


	18. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team members experience romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. The plot will start to speed up as Unity gets closer to the truth. Brace yourselves.

_1974_

_Robbie was going over his dad's case reports. He was shocked when he discovered that Lily has been the latest rape victim. The rapist had been interrupted and Lily had seized the chance to escape. Robbie narrowed his eyes as he read the damning statement that listed the culprit. Fury burnt brilliantly as he silently memorized the names. They would pay-_

_"Robert Marcas Deveraux! What are you doing?! I told you to stay out of my case files!" Marc had discovered his son reading his reports. The deputy was not amused._

_"I just wanted to know how Lily got hurt and why she is so frightened around men now. She refuses to go near Uncle James!" Robbie defended his case._

_"Sill, that is private and classified." Marc stated._

_"Boys, calm down." Camellia intervened. The father and son pair stared at each other. This wasn't finished._

_2 days later, the family woke up coughing. There was smoke in the air. Kids screamed as they tried to get out through the windows. Sadly, there was a barrier outside the windows. Marc knew then that the fire had been set to kill them._

_"Kids! Get down so you won't inhale smoke." Marc commanded as he checked for possible cracks in the magical barrier. After a few minutes of trying, he gave up and turned to the kids._

_"Goodbye, kids. Go!" he told the terrified children as he knelt to hug them. The kids returned their father's hug and hugged their mother then ran downstairs._

_"Will they get out?" Camellia pondered hopefully._

_"I hope so. We cannot let the devil win. More girls will die if he succeeds in getting away with this." Marc spoke grimly._

_Two days later, the surviving kids were in the hospital. When the kids had gotten out of the house, Lily had collapsed from the smoke inhalation. Currently, the kids were huddled in Lily's room, the older girl was hooked up to many machines. Robbie was seated at his beloved twin's bedside watching the girl as she breathed with aid of the monitors. He was worried, knowing that Lily had still been recovering from her attack when the fire happened. (1) The youngest kids were naive to what was happening. Then Lily opened her eyes for a moment. She gave a weak smile to her siblings before whispering._

_"Goodbye." Then she closed her eyes and went still. The machines started to beep frantically and alarms sounded.  
_

_"I'll kill those bastards. Just wait, Lily. You won't die in vain." Robbie swore as tears ran down his face. Then a nurse ran inside to check on her patient...  
_

* * *

 Danielle went to see Mrs. Miller. She had Caroline's memory box. Danielle took the box and opened it. Inside, she found pictures of Caroline with her friends and family. She went through more pictures and found one of a man in the shadows. Caroline was smiling in the picture.

"Mrs. Miller, do you know where this picture was taken?" she asked.

"Not really." Mrs. Miller replied. Then Danielle resumed her search. She found more pictures of the mystery man. He either was standing with his back to the camera or staying in the shadows.

 _Odd_. Danielle thought before turning to Mrs. Miller with a request.

"Yes you can." Mrs. Miller replied as she gave her permission to keep them as clues.

* * *

Danny and Ethan met at the park. They were set up on a blind date. They laughed nervously when they saw each other.

"How has work been?" Ethan asked as he started up a conservation.

"It's fine. I can't just get over losing Lydia. Jackson just went to pieces. I doubt he will get better unless the creep is caught and Lydia gets justice." Danny admitted.

"We're trying hard to bring closure." Ethan reassured his date.

"Can I help?" Danny asked.

"We need all the hands we can get." Ethan replied.

"Thank you." Danny smiled. Ethan smiled back before ducking his head.

* * *

 Victoria drove out to the lacrosse field. Allison had texted her and told her to meet her there. Victoria waited impatiently for about 15 minutes before messaging Allison. Allison was confused by her mother's text. So she called her with a question.

"What do you mean? I never sent you anything." Allison asked. Victoria's suspicions arose when her daughter was clueless. She said goodbye before ending the call and turning back to her car. She was unlocking her car when someone grabbed her and pressed a rag to her nose and mouth.

* * *

 Danielle met Remy at a Pinkberry place for their date. It was a frozen dessert restaurant. The couple ordered strawberry Greek yogurt with gummy bears.

"How has your week been?" Remy asked.

"Well, we got this bouquet." Danielle began.

"What was it for?" Remy asked.

"It was from the killer." Damielle admitted.

"What?! Why?!" Remy was horrified.

"It was a taunt. He wanted to psych us out." Danielle explained.

"I hope it didn't work. And I'm really glad you accepted my invitation tonight." Remy said as he changed the subject.

"It didn't, and I'm glad too." Danielle smiled. The couple held hands and smiled as they enjoyed the rest of their yogurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Lily suffered smoke inhalation, and she was badly beaten during her rape. So she was still recovering when the fire happened.


	19. A Knife Through Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity is attacked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. AWfTA will be updated next.

Malia and Cora were talking with one of their regular clients.

"What do you mean by Magical pirates?" Malia asked into confusion.

"There is this practice of finding private information of a business and selling it to competitors. They call it corporate espionage, we call them modern day pirates." their client responded.

"Really? That's still happening?" Malia asked in horror.

"Yes it is." came the reply.

"How can we help?" Cora wanted to know.

"Catch them please. A lot of people can lose their business because of this. We're calling them magical pirates because whoever is behind it is stealing information by magical means. I know for a fact that most of the stolen information were under lock and key." the client explained. Malia and Cora accepted the job at once. This could affect someone close to them.

* * *

Unity was called to a crime scene. A body had been found in the middle of the woods. Tara was walking them towards the victim.

"I will warn you now. This is going to be really bad." she warned. Then the group was shown the victim. The victim turned out to be Victoria Argent. Victoria's sightless eyes gazed up at the sky. Her body was caked in blood. It was very vibrant against her pale complexion.

"Oh my God. How are we going to tell Allison?" Malia breathed in mounting horror.

"I'll tell Uncle Peter. He can break the news to Uncle Chris and Allison." Derek responded.

"He's getting closer and closer." Ethan spoke, looking disturbed.

* * *

Danielle walked into the hospital. She saw Allison fidgeting in her seat and winced. Allison looked up and saw her. She jumped to her feet and dashed towards her. She hugged Danielle and whispered.

"How did my mother die?"

"The killer. I'm so sorry, Allison." Danielle responded sadly. Allison shook before she began to sob. She dropped to her knees as her emotions came out. In the meantime, Melissa looked at Victoria's body. She gave it a quick glance before going to find the girls. She found them just in time to hear Allison's sobs of 'why?'

"Your mother died of severe blood loss. That is all we can figure out at this point before the internal exam." Melissa explained.

"Two of them. I've lost two women in my life. It hasn't even been two weeks since Lydia's funeral." Allison wept, while Danielle tried to console her distraught friend.(1)

* * *

 The killer was dancing around in glee. He had jazz music on and he was smirking. Another beautiful masterpiece finished.

"One more down, another to go." he gloated. As he looked at his wall. There was a picture of his last victim. They would be the star. The killer then switched his focus to a yellowed newspaper clipping article. Accompanying the article was a slightly faded photograph.

"This is too bad. That you had to go before you could be included in this beautiful event." the killer mused. Then the killer sat down to think. His next move needs to be carefully calculated.

* * *

 Allison was leaving the store. It was a slow day so she left. She wanted to get a cake so she decided to go to the bakery. Allison was walking past a store when she noticed someone shadowing her. She almost stopped but she knew that she had to make it seem like she didn't notice. Allison kept walking until she ran into Morgan. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hi, I'm Morgan." Morgan greeted the wary young woman. Allison snorted and walked away. What kind of person would trail someone only to introduce themselves?

"Oh, my name is Allison, creep!" she yelled back over her shoulder. Morgan watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Victoria and Chris divorced when Allison was a baby. While Allison is a daddy's girl, Victoria still was her mother. And she is still coping with Lydia's death. So expect her emotions to be all over the place.


	20. Family and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns stories of family and finds love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19. Depending on how things pans out ch 20 should be posted tmw.

Danny was bought on board to the Unity team. He would be helping with the Deveraux arson case.

"The arson fire killed eight people. We took the case when Stiles got a mysterious package." Derek was saying. As the duo took turns filling Danny in on the details.

"Wow." Danny was shocked. After he agreed to help, they began to investigate.

"Here is the file. Go over it as a starting point." Derek suggested as he handed the said file to Danny. While Danny was reading the file, Matt, Aiden, Cora, and Kira ran up to them.

"We found something really important." Kira announced.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"We think we know why the fire was set." Matt stated.

"Really?! Oh my God, this could be our break." Stiles breathed.

* * *

After revealing their breakthrough, the group was promptly sent out to find the original detective. Peter drove them to where he lived. The detective lived near a national wildlife park.

"Grandpa?" Cora gasped when she recognized the detective. James Hale smiled and hugged Cora. Cora returned the hug.

"Where are your siblings and cousins?" he asked.

"We are working on a case that is possibly connected to the rape of Lily Deveraux." Matt began.

"It's hard to talk about that case. My partner was killed just before we were going to arrest the culprits." James responded sadly.

"How come we've never heard of Nico Argent before?" Kira asked.

"Nico and his mother were both killed in a car accident two years after the fire." James explained.

"What happened to Lily?" Aiden wanted to know.

"She went missing during the fire. Later we found out she was dead in a hospital three towns over." James answered.

"Is Nico really Chris's brother?" Matt asked.

"Sadly yes," James replied.

"How come Chris's name isn't in the file? Was he adopted?" Aiden was confused.

"No, Maxie changed his name to Chris. Maxie was also best friends with Paddy." James revealed.

"Who's Paddy?" Cora asked.

"Paddy was born Patrick Deveraux. He was a childhood friend of Chris. They were inseparable." James replied.

"We'll look more into it. Thank you." Matt replied as Cora hugged her grandfather one more time. Then the group left.

* * *

 Peter and Chris were finally alone. They had escaped Gerard and Kate for the day and went to Hale Manor. They were in the den laughing as they watched an old comedy.

"Good old comedy. What happened? Almost everything sucks now." Peter complained. Chris shrugged and ate a handful of popcorn.

* * *

  _Nov, 1978_

_Robbie, Violet, Jazz, Paddy and Drew were in a doctor's office listening in horror when the doctor broke the sad news._

_"What? Please be lying." Robbie spoke desperately. Hadn't losing his parents, twin, and other siblings been bad enough? Now death had to take another of his little brothers!  
_

_"I'm sorry, but I am telling you the truth. Andrew has leukemia and he has little time left to live." the doctor spoke sorrowfully. He hated to have to deliver news such as this._

_"No. No!" Paddy screamed. Violet tried to console her distraught brother._

_Three months later in 1979, the day that they dreaded came. Drew had became weak and sick. He barely ate and when he did, he immediately vomited. As the young boy's time ran out, Robbie's feeling of resentment grew. The others were distraught, the girls didn't want to let the preteen out of their sight._

_"Goodbye. I'll see you when you arrive. I'll tell Dad, Mom, the twins, and Lily hi from you. I love you all." Drew whispered. He turned his head and closed his eyes, going still. Robbie shed a tear for the first time in months. He could cry now._

* * *

Jacob and Malia were getting closer day by day. They had gotten to know each other pretty well. They swapped childhood stories, shared their hobbies and interests.

"You've been amazing." Malia smiled.

"And you are a delight," Jacob chuckled. Malia leaned in and kissed Jacob. When Malia started to pull away, Jacob deepened the kiss. Eventually they came up for air, and looked at each other and smiled.


	21. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity puts the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 20. Ch 21 will be posted tmw.

Cora, Aiden, and Erica decided to trap the pirates. So they set a trap. Aiden put false information in the computer and Erica lured them in. When the pirates tried to hack in, they were caught hacking in the database right there in the office. The pirates were promptly secured.

"They're from the wanted list," Erica announced after taking a good look at the group.

"Dammit! We were doing so well!" a pirate cursed. Since the pirates were mages, they weren't handed over to the regular authorities. Instead, Deucalion came and took them in custody.

* * *

 Chris was arguing with Gerard and Kate.

"Your code is wrong, Gerard!" Chris shouted.

"Why must you fight the inevitable?" Gerard retorted.

"I don't want to be like Nico!" Chris fired back. Allison entered the room just in time to overhear Chris.

"Nico?" Allison was confused. Cora had asked her about a Nico Argent. Malia had also been asking questions.

"I'm glad you had no part in raising me. Otherwise, I would have been a sociopath!" Chris concluded. Kate stomped out of the house while Gerard was on the verge of apoplexy. Seeing that the argument was at its end, Allison decided it was time to get some answers. So she cleared her throat.

"Dad, you said the name Nico. Cora and Malia were asking me about him. So I need an explanation." Allison stated.

* * *

Stiles and Heather stopped by Panera on their lunch break. As they stepped inside the cafe, they ran into Morgan. Stiles side-eyed him. He's been "running into" him a lot lately.

"Who are you really? You have been trailing me." Stiles declared suspiciously.

"I'm Morgan. Just Morgan." the man responded.

* * *

 Unity had a meeting with Deucalion, Danny, Noah, and Marin.

"Has there been any new leads?" Duke asked.

"We found this file about a rape. We looked through it and found familiar names from the arson case." Aiden began.

"There was this serial rapist running around in 1974. His M.O. was to rape underage teenage girls and strangle them afterwards. Only one escaped." Cora continued.

"What were the familiar names? Who was the surviving victim?" Marin asked, while Noah was in deep thought.

"That case sounds familiar." Noah mused.

"The final victim was Lily Deveraux. The detectives were James Hale and Marc Deveraux. They were partners, and worked together ever since they first started." Kira answered.

"Grandpa knew the Deveraux family?" Derek was shocked.

"Uncle Chris did too. Nico and Chris were brothers." Cora announced.

"That explains why he was at the home." Stiles mused.

"Nico died two years after the arson in a car wreck with his mom." Aiden added.

"Wait! Why was the fire set?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"They were about to arrest them." Kira answered.

"What are the names for the suspects?" Malia asked.

"Okay, here goes. The names are Nicolas Argent, Collin Hodges, Ross Carson, and Fitz Milan." Matt listed.

"Those names are familiar!" Erica shouted.

"No wonder, Ross, Collin, and Fitz were the male victims of the Gemstone Killer." Danielle stated.

"All three cases have a connection then." Duke replied.

"Wait, how many family members did the Deveraux family have?" Danny asked suddenly. After counting the people in the picture, they came up with twelve.

"The police only found eight bodies, that means some must have escaped." Stiles whispered in shock.

"The suspect is connected to the family." Marin stated. Then the phone rang. Duke answered it and sighed. Another body.

* * *

 Everyone drove to the crime scene. It was in the park.

"I'm sorry. This is Kate Argent." Tara apologized as she showed everyone the new victim. Kate had precise and clean wounds in her body. Her face had fear in it.

"She was killed somewhere else. This area is too clean, there should be blood splatters." Derek stated.

"My question is, what exactly killed her? The wounds are the size of a dot. No knife could cause that." Matt questioned. All of sudden, the group heard a rustling sound and turned to see Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked.


	22. Bitter Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie dreams of a painful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 21 at last. MEGM will be updated next.

"I was walking through. I walk here every day to clear my head." Jacob stated.

"Where were you about two hours ago?" Deputy Parrish asked as he got out his notepad.

"I was home. I thought I had work today but they told me not to come in." Jacob responded.

"We'll check that out. Get out of here." Deputy Parrish stated. So Jacob took his leave.

* * *

 "You let her die! You should have worked harder!" Gerard raged. He had just been informed about his daughter and wasn't reacting well.

"How dare you! We are trying our best. We are sorry that Kate is dead but blaming anyone but the killer is wrong!" Chris shouted. In the meantime, Morgan snuck inside and heard the argument. Gerard and Chris were busy yelling at each other while Unity watched.

"You're so defensive over your daughter. Yelling at your son is disrespectful, but then again, you were never parent of the year." Morgan commented snidely. Both men stopped. Gerard looked angry and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly are you?" Duke asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know so much?" Stiles asked into confusion.

"A ghost from their past." Morgan quickly deflected.

"Oh my God," Chris whispered as his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

 Ethan, Danny, Derek, and Stiles went to a baseball game. The couples sat down with their lunch of chili cheese dogs. The Red Sox were playing the Dodgers. They settled in to watch the game and made various comments.

"Oh come on! That wasn't even a real strike!" Stiles shouted.

"Yeah, that umpire is so biased." Ethan agreed. Despite their earlier anger, the Red Sox won.

"That was pretty good. Especially the ending." Derek smiled.

* * *

 Cora and Allison were bonding at the mall. They tried on lotions and creams at Bath and Body Works.

"I like Japanese Cherry Blossom." Allison smiled.

"I like Sweet Pea." Cora replied. A moment later, she got tripped up in her ankle-length skirt and landed on Allison. They were taken by surprise when their lips connected. They immediately pulled away. They didn't say anything, not knowing what to say, much less react. They then bought their lotions and left without a word to each other.

* * *

  _1979_

_Robbie, Violet, Jazz, and Paddy were arguing._

_"I want them dead!" Robbie ranted._

_"Mom and Dad wouldn't want that. Lily sure wouldn't." Violet retorted._

_"Please. Don't fight." Jazz pleaded with her older siblings._

_"Listen to her." Paddy joined in._

_"I see that I'm outnumbered." Robbie narrowed his eyes. So after the argument, the siblings went their separate ways. It would be the last time they saw each other._

2014

Robbie saw up and sucked in air. He was sitting in bed at a nursing home. He stared around the room, as if he was hoping that his siblings would be around, somewhere, someplace.

"Robbie, you have a visitor." His nurse named Ana smiled at him as she opened the door to let in the visitor.


	23. Violet and Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity has important questions for Stiles' aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 22 as promised. Depending on how things pans out ch 23 will be posted tmw.

Unity and Duke met for another briefing.

"Lily has been confirmed to be dead." Erica was going through her notes.

"Four of the bodies were adults, meaning six kids escaped. Since we know for certain Lily is dead, that leaves five unaccounted for." Danielle replied.

"Drew, one of the kids, later died from leukemia. We found his grave. So that leaves four." Kira finished. Stiles got a Special Victims file and looked through the pictures.

"Wait, this is the girl that my mom talked with!" Stiles pointed at a photo.

"That's Lily Deveraux." Matt spoke. Stiles was stunned, his quick mind started putting the pieces together like a jigsaw. Then he finally reached a conclusion.

"We should go to Stiles' aunt with this." Derek suggested.

* * *

 Azalea was not expecting the whole team to arrive at her home. Heather walked in the room just as Stiles spoke.

"I found out that Mom was a Deveraux." he declared.

"I have no idea what you are saying." Azalea denied.

"Why do you say that?" Heather asked.

"Not all family members died in the Deveraux fire. Take Lily for example. She died in a hospital 3 towns over." Stiles replied as he showed her picture to his cousin.

"That's the girl that was with Aunt Claudia!" Heather gasped.

"Aunt Azalea, we found Lily and Drew's death certificates." Stiles stated as he turned to his aunt.

"We found Drew's grave and even visited it." Kira added. Azalea sighed into defeat.

"Fine, you've won. However, the truth is more dangerous than you think. This is beyond your mother or our family." Azalea relented.

"Are you Violet or Jazz?" Malia asked.

"I'm Jazz. Claudia was Violet." Azalea answered.

"Now, since that is out of our way, we need you to tell us about the danger you were talking about." Derek replied.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had dinner with their family.

"We are getting far into the case." Cora replied.

"Do you have any suspects?" Will asked.

"We can't say." Derek responded. Then Talia changed the subject.

"The full moon is near. We are spending it at our home." she announced.

* * *

 Stiles, Danielle, Matt, Danny, and Allison were playing poker.

"Dad won't say anything about Nico." Allison complained.

"They were brothers. Nico has been dead for thirty-eight years." Stiles explained.

"Okay. I just want to know more." Allison said. Meanwhile, Matt shouted in glee as he laid down his cards.

"Royal flush!" he announced.

"You better not be cheating." Danielle eyed his cards suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm not!" Matt protested.

"Yeah right, you've been winning one round too many." Danny spoke flatly. As a fierce argument broke out; Stiles sighed.

"We can finish this chat later." he replied. Allison nodded in acceptance then the duo went to help their friends.

* * *

 The Hales ran outside. It was the full moon and all wolves shifted. They were running around having fun when Gerard turned up like a bad penny. The elderly man was with some of his hunters.

"Surprise." Gerard smirked. Everyone froze.


	24. Allison and Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to spin out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 23. Ch 24 should be posted tmw.  
> On another note, beginning this Sat May 3, I'll be out of town. Where I am going I won't have any Net access. So until the Tues after Mother's day, I won't be able to update any of my fics. I will be updating when I get back.

Gerard and his hunters were armed like military bunkers. Guns were out, and knives and arrows piled up.

"What is this?" Talia growled.

Meanwhile, Noah and Chris drove up and got out of Noah's car. They had a feeling that Gerard would be there.

"Stop. I will shoot you all." he warned as he drew his service gun.

"But I've just made my move." Gerard protested. After several minutes of arguing, he gave up and made a sharp gesture to the other hunters. He stalked off with the rogues following him.

* * *

_Maxie was hiding out in his room scared. His father was angry again, so he decided to stay put.  
_

_Meanwhile Gerard was looking stressed as he stomped back and forth growling. He and Nico were arguing._

_"You lost the scholarship?!" Gerard shouted angrily._

_"Dad, it is not my fault." Nico spoke as he tried to placate his furious father._

_"You need to fix this." Gerard replied. A few days later, Maxie snuck out. He felt the tension in the house, so he decided to go and visit his real brother Paddy. He would ask Uncle Marc and Auntie Camellia if he could stay there for a few days. Then he arrived at his friend's house and saw the house on fire._

_"No!" he yelled out in horror. He looked around and saw a figure dressed in dark clothes holding a can of gasoline and matches. It was the arsonist. The arsonist turned around and saw his brother. Maxie froze in horror when he saw Nico. What had he done?! Maxie started to scream...  
_

* * *

 Chris woke up, screaming. Peter immediately sat up just as Allison and Malia rushed in. They looked over Chris and then sat back.

"Dad, are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Chris, please breathe. Breathe." Peter started trying to calm down his mate.

"He took my real family away. He took away Paddy. My friend. Nico killed them." Chris wept.

"But, Dad, Paddy wasn't listed as decreased." Malia said.

"What? The house was engulfed. I just assumed." Chris was shocked.

"Honey, what happened?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Nico was arguing with Gerard. He told him to make things right, so Nico set the fire. I was going to ask Paddy if I could stay with him for a few days so I went to see him. Instead I saw the house on fire." Chris replied.

"Why didn't you say anything about Nico before?" Allison asked.

"Let's just say that Kate wasn't the only sociopath. Uncle Marc saw him for the devil that he was. Anyway, I can't sleep. I'll just sit up tonight." Chris sighed.

* * *

 Allison and Cora were talking.

"We could try out a relationship." Cora suggested.

"We can double date with Malia and Jacob." Allison suggested. Cora liked that idea. So they went on a double date. They attended a music concert. Allison and Malia sang along to the opening songs. Overall, the date was a success. At the end of their date, Allison and Cora were in Cora's car in front of Allison's house.

"Thanks for the concert. I had fun." Allison smiled. She leaned over and kissed Cora. She got out of the car and entered her house.

* * *

 Allison dropped her stuff on her couch. She heard her phone go off and looked at it.

 _'Meet me at the parking garage downtown. If you don't come, your precious Cora won't be safe.'_   There was a picture of Cora below with directions to the garage. Allison immediately left the house. Following the directions, she headed downtown. Allison reached the garage and headed inside. She looked around but was grabbed. She screamed for help. A cloth was pressed to her face. There was a sickly sweet odor, when she inhaled, everything started to fade. The world went black around her.


	25. Chaos and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team member is in trouble and another have moved forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 24 for TAT. This will be the last chapter for now until May 13. Enjoy the surprise treat I put in the chapter. AWfTA will be updated next.

About two hours later, Unity members ran in the garage to find complete chaos. Deputies milled around. Yellow crime tape had been set up.

"It's him." Tara said to Unity.

"How do you know for sure?" Derek asked.

"There was a letter sent to us by the killer. He has Allison." Tara revealed as she held up an evidence bag with an envelope, letter, gemstones, and flower petals inside.

"No! He took it far. This bastard needs to die!" Cora shouted angrily while Malia was on the verge of tears. All of sudden, Morgan walked into the garage.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Stiles demanded. Morgan looked at them. Unity was almost at its breaking point.

* * *

Noah was questioning Morgan. He wanted to know why this guy kept turning up at crime scenes! The team was behind the glass of the two-way mirror watching them.

"Do you have anything to do the Gemstone murders?" Noah questioned.

"Nope." Morgan replied immediately.

"Well, then, why do you keep turning up at the crimes scenes? Much less follow my son and Allison Argent around?" Noah asked. Morgan was silent for a few minutes, looking at the table. In the end, he looked up and spoke.

"I want to see Chris Argent." Morgan declared. Noah looked at the glass. Chris stared through the glass. What did he want with him?

* * *

Minutes later, Chris entered the room.

"What do you want?" Chris asked warily.

"Maxie, we need to talk." Morgan replied.

"How do you-? How do you know my real name?" Chris asked into shock. For an reply Morgan took off his sunglasses to reveal familiar amber eyes.

"I'm Paddy, Maxie. I didn't die. I made it out and I've been living as Morgan ever since Vi, Robbie, Jazz and I split up." the man responded. Shocked silence fell before Chris spoke in a shaky voice.

"Paddy? All these years I thought...I thought I had lost my best friend and brother." Chris responded. Meanwhile, on the other side of the mirror, Unity was stunned. Malia had her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God." Stiles breathed.

"That explains a lot." Ethan mused.

"Well, that leaves Robbie." Matt commented. Erica nodded as she crossed Paddy's name out.

"Why did you come back now?" Noah finally asked after he recovered from the shock of discovering another in-law.

"You need to stop Robbie. He wants to kill everyone that helped set the fire." Paddy warned.

"But Nico's dead!" Chris exclaimed.

"Tell that to Robbie." Paddy replied.

"But I thought when he died. Everything would end." Chris said. (1)

* * *

 Ethan and Danny were at the twins' place. Aiden would be staying overnight at Unity unless Matt or Malia managed to drag him home. The duo were extremely worried about Allison and were trying to pinpoint her location on Danny's laptop. The last thing they wanted to happen was to lose another friend. Ethan was stressed out. His body was slouched and he looked exhausted.

"We need a break to recharge." Danny announced as he shut down his laptop. Ethan leaned into Danny's side. Danny smiled and kissed Ethan. It was supposed to be a simple peck. Instead, Ethan swept his tongue across their lips and Danny opened his mouth. His tongue brushed across Ethan's. Passion overcame them as the kiss deepened. Danny moaned and pulled away.

"We should move." he said. Ethan picked him up bride-style and carried him to the bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked, Ethan returned to his boyfriend. Danny and Ethan undressed before coming together again on the bed.

"Danny," Ethan gasped. The other man was paying close attention to Ethan's neck. He nipped and kissed his way down to Ethan's chest.

"Slow down. Let's not rush, okay?" Ethan requested.

"Are you sure because I can just go at your pace?" Danny asked. Ethan nodded, Danny smiled before kissing Ethan. He pulled away only to kiss lower. His hands ran over Ethan's body. Ethan moaned as Danny kissed over his thighs and grabbed the lube. He coated his finger and looked to Ethan. The other man nodded and Danny began to push the finger in. Ethan breathed through it. Danny lubed up another finger before pushing it in. He moved them in and out. He was slow and very careful.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked as he pulled out his fingers.

"Go ahead." Ethan said. Danny smiles and kissed him again before going into the drawer and finding condoms. Danny slid on the condom and added more lube to it. He carefully lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Ethan sighed, and kissed Danny's lips. He waited a second before telling him to move. Danny thrust slowly. They moaned as Danny got into the rhythm of his thrusts. Moments passed then Ethan felt his orgasm coming and moaned loudly. He climaxed and Danny was not far behind. As they came down from their highs, Danny kissed Ethan's cheek.

"Thank you." he smiled.

* * *

 The Unity team met with Duke and Danny.

"Everyone is accounted for except for Robbie." Erica declared.

"We need to get to him before he finalizes his endgame." Stiles warned.

"That reminds me, what do you think of your new relatives?" Matt asked.

"Well, on a positive note, it's good not to be alone. Then, again, I have a homicidal uncle because, you know, Argents." Stiles responded.

"Allison felt the same when Kate was sent to prison." Malia replied.

"Argents ruin everything. No offense to Allison and Chris." Derek stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Chris is referring to Nico here.


	26. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one, some of the team members and their families disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 25. Depending on how things pan out, ch 26 should be posted tmw.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I'm still re-adjusting to having access to the Net again after being offline for more than a week. Atop that, I discovered a new fandom, I blame tumblr.

Gerard was cleaning weapons when he received a call. He took out his phone.

"What do you want?" Gerard grumbled as he answered. He was stiff and irritable. A taunting voice filled with arrogance answered him.

"She was a fighter. Kicked and tried to punch me out but in the end, she just gave up like all the rest. You did raise a weakling. She just died without putting up anymore fighting. Absolutely pathetic." the voice gloated.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am a predator, not you!" Gerard seethed.

"Come and get me then, predator. I'll be in the lot where I took your granddaughter." then the phone went dead. Gerard clicked off his phone and rushed out. As soon as he returned to the lot and entered. He was stunned from behind.

* * *

Kira and Matt searched forever until they found Robbie's nursing home. Then they walked in the lobby and spoke with a nurse.

"His wife died years before. About six years ago, his son put him here so he could make friends with people like him." the nurse was saying.

"What is his son's name?" Kira asked.

"Julian. Nice kid. He always calls his father, and sometimes visit here on occasion. Anyway, here is his room." the nurse said as she opened a door. They walked inside to see Robbie seated on the window seat of his room. The man looked up and saw the visitors.

"Who are you?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, I'm Matt and this is Kira. We've met your siblings." Matt began.

"Really? How are they?" Robbie perked up in interest.

"They are fine, but we have some questions." Kira responded.

* * *

Paddy and Jazz met somewhere with Chris and their children.

"Why would Robbie kill innocent people? He was the protector when we were little." Chris asked.

"Robbie lost it when Drew died." Paddy answered.

"What did Nico do?" Stiles wanted to know.

"The Hale and my parents knew Gerard never acknowledged peace. He passed it on to your brother." Paddy revealed.

"Violet told me stories. He would mess with people for the thrill. Lily knew all of this, that is why she turned him down flat when he asked her out." Jazz added.

"The girls that were raped and murdered were all human." Derek recalled.

"That is disgusting!" Heather exclaimed.

"So that's why my mom killed herself!" Chris spoke as realization dawned on him.

* * *

 Danny and Ethan were on Danny's laptop going through countless records. They were trying to track down Julian.

"Robbie's son has changed his birth name." Danny announced.

"To what?" Ethan asked. Danny printed out the file, and they read it. Danny's eyes went wide.

"Wait! I know that name!" Danny exclaimed as he sprang out of his chair. He ran out of the house swiftly, while dialing Chris' number.

"Chris, pick up, dammit!" he spoke as he got to his car. As he dialed, someone covered his face with a sickly sweet smelling cloth. A moment later, Ethan ran out of the house only to find Danny and his abductor gone. Danny's phone was lying on the ground...

* * *

 Meanwhile, Duke, Noah, Kali, Ennis, and Peter were in middle of a meeting. They were all discussing the upcoming press conference. All of sudden, the phone rang, Noah answered it. Then he started pacing. He clenched his fists and sweat beaded on his brows.

"Ethan, what is happening?" he fired off. Ethan was talking frantically. After a few minutes of pacing, Noah ended the call.

"Okay, I'll explain it to the others." he finished. Then he hung up and turned to the group.

"The Argents, Malia, and Danny, have been taken." he announced. All the hell broke loose. Ennis started swearing like a sailor. Kali looked worried, while Duke was already dialing Talia. Peter was worried. Most of his family has been taken and every day was excruciating. He didn't know how much more hits they can take.


	27. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 26. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked. Anyway, ch 27 will be posted right after.   
> Please don't kill me for this chapter! *runs away*

"Ugh, where am I?" Danny groaned as he came to. He opened his eyes and looked around, he saw Allison and Gerard tied up. Allison was dirty and hungry, Gerard wasn't faring any better. He had a black eye. Chris and Malia were huddled together nearby. Allison's face was a mixture of relief, worry and anger. Malia was looking terrified.

"Danny! Oh God, it is so good to see you!" Malia sighed in relief.

"Well, isn't this a cute sight?" a familiar voice snickered.

"Come out, you coward!" Chris demanded angrily.

"You asked for it." the voice stated as a person emerged from the shadows behind Gerard. The said person walked in the light, and everyone cried out into shock and horror. They were shocked at the all too familiar face.

"It was you. All this time and it was you." Chris breathed in horror. He was emotional, and just wanted all of this to end.

* * *

 Unity filed in the meeting room. The clock was ticking and time was running out.

"Okay. We are officially in panic mode. Two of our members are missing, and we know who Julian is." Derek began.

"Who is he?" Erica wanted to know.

"He changed his name. Here it is." Ethan announced as he put the file with the new name on the table. Aiden picked up the file and read it.

"We should go through alibis just in case." Stiles suggested as Aiden shouted in rage. So everyone started to go through the suspect list and started dialing. Several minutes later, Erica had an announcement.

"Jacob lied about work. He called in sick today. He did the same thing numerous times. He also has no alibi for Kate's murder." Erica stated as she hung up the phone.

"He's also Julian." Matt added while Aiden fumed in a corner.

"He's been right under our noses." Kira spoke in disbelief.

"So Uncle Robbie is innocent. He just has a homicidal son." Stiles sighed as he settled back in his chair.

"Robbie is just grieving over his two eldest kids. Kate killed them and his youngest was badly affected." Kira explained.

"That explains her death then. It was an iron maiden that killed her. It took us forever to deduce that." Danielle mused.

"Ouch, that was definitely brutal." Stiles winced.

* * *

 The team had to make a quick plan to outsmart Julian. So while Matt scanned for Julian's location on his laptop, the team met with some others to formulate a plan.

"I've got a location!" Matt shouted.

"Where?" Cora asked. Matt angled his laptop to show them said location.

"That's the Deveraux house!" Stiles exclaimed. Meanwhile, Jazz and Paddy were explaining to Duke how they had escaped the burning house.

"There's a passage. It was in the basement." Jazz revealed.

"Can you show us the passage?" Aiden asked.

"Sure." Paddy answered. Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles went over the information they had complied and came up with a plan.

"Okay, we are going in teams. One group uses the passage and rescue the hostages, while another causes a distraction. The last group will be there for a plan B in case something happens." Derek announced. They they left the office and went their separate ways.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the group were listening in horror as Julian ranted all the while stabbing Gerard with a dagger.

"You covered for your son at every turn. Your family is full of bad blood pure and simple, Gerard. You have always been the enemy!" he vented. Malia was crying. Her lover had turned out to be her family's captor and her friend's murderer.

"Malia, sweetie, are you alright?" Chris was worried about his youngest daughter. Meanwhile, Allison was fuming and angry. Her little sister was hurting and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it. Not when she was stuck in those ropes.

"I'll make you pay. I will destroy you." Allison promised as she glared at their captor. Finally Julian got tried of stabbing Gerard, he then dragged Gerard to the iron maiden. He put him in and locked him inside. They all cringed at Gerard's screams. Malia sobbed as Allison frantically struggled to get out of her bindings.

* * *

 The team got to the Deveraux house. They looked around at the burnt shell.

"So many memories. Not all of them bad." Jazz mused. Then they went inside the house. The burnt wooden floorboards creaked.

"The basement is through that door and down the steps. Be careful." Paddy warned as he opened the basement door. They then tiptoed down the creaking steps. When they reached the bottom, they saw Julian standing near the iron maiden.

"So, who's next?" Julian taunted.


	28. A Story of a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian explains his life story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 27 as promised. AWfTA will be updated next.

"No one, Julian." Paddy spoke as he stepped forwards with the others on his heels. The prisoners were vastly relieved.

"You? Why are you all here?" Julian demanded.

"You don't want to see us, Julian? I thought we were cousins." Stiles asked.

"What? Cousin?" Allison asked into confusion.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Danny asked.

"Was everything you said a lie? Were you playing me?" Malia demanded through her sobs. She was still reeling from her lover's betrayal, it was a major blow to her heart.

"Yes. You was a pawn so I could get to your sister and step-dad." Julian replied. His voice was dead and cold. Malia was shaking. She was merely a pawn to some guy that was going to kill her papa and sister. Allison's temper finally hit her breaking point.

"Your siblings were killed by my bat-crazy aunt when she tried to play God, so what makes it better that you do the same thing?!" Allison shouted in sheer fury.

"How did you know?" Stiles asked his friend confused.

"Julian mentioned that when he brought Gerard in." Allison replied as she glared at the unrepentant Julian.

"My dad never recovered from losing my siblings. He gave up revenge when they were born." Julian seethed.

"He didn't kill anyone. That's good." Jazz sighed in relief.

"Answer me this. If killing is okay, why kill innocent girls then?" Danny wasn't amused.

"After my dad's family was killed, they moved all over. Eventually they settled and split up, and he met my mom. They dated and got married, and my siblings and I were born. He gave up his anger to raise us. And then Kate happened and I lost my best friends." Julian replied.

* * *

 Meanwhile, on the docks, Derek's team was looking for the trapdoor that led to the tunnel and out to the Deveraux house. While Erica swept her flashlight across the floor of the warehouse during her search, her teammates were huddled together plotting revenge. Aiden, Derek, and Cora were beyond furious about who Julian had turned out to be.

"He hid as my best friend's lover!" Aiden seethed.

"That bastard has hurt our family for the last time." Cora added. Ethan was desperately trying to calm down his brother and friends.

"I know you are angry but we need to stay calm if we are going to save everyone." he appealed. All of sudden Erica let out a shout of joy.

"Eureka! Here is the door! Derek, help me pull away the rug." she declared. Derek went to help tug the rug back. Then the door was pulled open. The tunnel had some smoke stains on the wall and there were cobwebs.

"This way. We are getting close." Derek said as he got out a handwritten map.

* * *

 Noah and Duke were waiting with the remaining Unity members, the deputies and Laura's friend Braeden. All of sudden, a group of men with guns arrived. Great, Gerard's friends were the last people they needed at the moment.

"What the hell are you here for?" Noah demanded.

"None of your business, Stilinski." Bennett retorted.

"Drop your guns. We can legally shoot you in addition to charging you for trespassing." Tara replied as the deputies drew their guns on the group. The rogues immediately fled.

* * *

 Danielle, Remy, Boyd, and Laura took messages and phone calls at the Unity office. While they were able to field the various questions asked, Boyd wasn't as lucky.

"Sir, we cannot disclose this information. It could compromise the investigation." Boyd was saying, as he spoke with a reporter. However, the reporter wasn't giving up this easily. In the end, Danielle had to intervene.

"I'll deal with them. Hand the phone here." Danielle said. Then she took the phone and dealt with the persistent reporter. She proceeded to shoot down every question that was asked. Eventually he hung up.

* * *

  _6 years old Julian was tucked in bed. His older siblings, Leon and Lily were also in their beds. The twins were 9 years old. Robbie was telling his children a bedtime story about the Deveraux family._

_"Once upon a time, there was this large family. Their surname was Deveraux. They lived in a large house with a yard big enough for kids to play in. There were 10 kids." he began._

_"Tell us more, tell us more." the twins chorused._

_"What were they like, Papa?" Lily asked._

_"Were any of the kids our age?" Leon wanted to know._

_"Yes, there were a pair of twins named Kit and Rosie. They were 9 like you two. Paddy was 6 like Julian. And they were extremely nice. They loved most everyone and treated nearly everyone with care." Robbie smiled._

_"They sound nice." Julian said._

_"They were the greatest." Robbie smiled sadly. He still missed his family after all of this time._

_"Why are you sad?" Lily looked at her papa._

_"I'll tell you when you are older. And it's time for bedtime." Robbie deflected.  
_

_"Aww!" the kids pouted, but Robbie held firm and eventually it was lights out. A moment later, Robbie stepped out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. The kids had been tucked in and were on their way to slumber land._


	29. Pain Never Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian remembers losing his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 28. Unless something changes, Ch 29 will be posted tmw.

_Julian and his siblings were walking home. They were close to their house when Kate appeared._

_"Who are you?" Lily asked._

_"Your worst nightmare." Kate smirked as she pulled her weapon. The siblings were terrified._

_"Get help, Julian!" Leon yelled. Julian instantly ran and Kate opened fire. Leon tackled his twin to the ground. A few minutes later, Julian came back with other adults. Kate saw that she was outnumbered and immediately fled. Leon laid on top of Lily, dead. A barely conscious Lily was sobbing. Robbie and his wife named Emily were devastated by their children's condition. Emily screamed and collapsed in her husband's arms weeping. One of the men dialed 911. While others slowly and carefully moved Leon. Lily was bleeding out profusely. Julian was crying and trying to get to his siblings, while two men struggled to restrain the distraught teen._

Julian came out of his memory. Even now, the memory was still painful. The wound was raw and hadn't healed.

"I found out who she was a week before the funeral. My family never recovered. My mom died two years later from a broken heart." Julian finished. The group looked at each other. There were mixed feelings amongst the group. Some looked sad, while others looked angry. Malia was rocking, she was slowly losing her sanity.

"Even if that happened, killing others wouldn't make you or your father hurt any less." Stiles reasoned.

"Your opinion is irrelevant." Julian snapped. Then the group heard footsteps. They turned only to be taken aback by Robbie stepping off the final basement steps.

"What is going on?" the prodigal son asked.

* * *

Derek's team opened the secret door and snuck into the basement. They were shocked to see Robbie arrive. Then the Deveraux ghosts appeared out of thin air. Julian looked at them all. This is not what he wanted nor planned for. The ghosts were not happy, this is not what they wanted.

* * *

Braeden, Kira, Matt, Tara, and Parrish chased the rogues. The rogues got to the forest. The moment they crossed the boundary line, they immediately split up, going off into opposite directions.

"Look, what we have here. A bunch of cowards just scampering away." Parrish declared. The group continued to follow the fleeing hunters. They caught up easily. It only took a few minutes. The group smirked as they got closer to the hunters.

* * *

 The group was lazing around the lounge.

"How did you manage to get rid of the press like that?" Boyd asked Danielle.

"Have no patience with them. The rest will come naturally." Danielle responded.

"Awesome, Danielle," Laura laughed.

"The only true way to handle it." Remy agreed. Danielle gave her boyfriend a kiss and laid back.

* * *

 Noah and Duke had their group waiting. They were staked out. Then Will and Talia got to the house.

"Is everything okay?" Talia asked.

"So far, yes." Noah responded.

"Can you get us up to speed?" Will asked.

"Julian Deveraux is our killer. His alias is Jacob Donahue." Duke began.

"Malia's boyfriend?" Will asked. He was looking shocked, while his wife was livid.

"That son of a bitch! I will destroy him!" Talia shouted furiously. How dare that psychopath toy with her niece?! Playing with someone's emotions was no laughing matter.

"Calm down, Talia. He will get his." Noah tried to reassure the fuming alpha.


	30. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events scars the team and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 29. Ch 30 will be posted right after.

The hunters were finally caught and put into cuffs. Since the hunters were on a wanted list, the group took them to the station. When they turned the rogues in, the group were fingerprinted and booked.

"That takes care of one problem. Let's go and see how the other plays out." Parrish stated as the group left.

* * *

The groups looked at each other. All of sudden, Violet recognized someone.

"Derek, right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. How far does your memory go?" Derek asked.

"We start to forget unnecessary things after long periods of times." the young teenage girl explained.

"What do I call you?" Derek wanted to know.

"Violet is fine." Violet replied.

"Nice to meet you, Violet." Derek smiled. With that chat over, they refocused on their loved ones.

* * *

The living family members looked at the ghosts of their loved ones.

"All of you are here. Have you been trapped in this house the whole time?" Paddy asked.

"Yes. We cannot leave the land." Marc replied.

"My family. It has been so long." Robbie was on the verge of tears. Seeing his twin after all of this time had shaken him.

"No one should have been murdered for what happened to us." Lily spoke.

"Murder? What does the murders have to do with this family?" Robbie was confused. The family went silent. They didn't know how to explain it. No one wanted to break their son or brother's heart.

"I think I've come to a decision." Julian finally spoke up.

* * *

 Kira and the others returned to the Deveraux house. The police were in their stakeout spots. All of sudden, the door flew open and the hostages ran from the house with the teams right behind them.

"There they are!" Tara exclaimed. Will and Talia rushed to their brother and children. Peter was supporting Chris. Talia saw Allison, who was carrying Malia. Leaving his husband in his sister and brother-in-law's capable hands, the worried father went to the girls to make certain they were alright.

"She's catatonic, Papa." Allison said. Malia was staring deep into space. Peter was horrified, he wanted to protect her from the world and had failed.

"Oh no!" Aiden said, as he rushed to him. Tara was calling an ambulance for Malia and the other hostages. About 10 minutes later, the hostages were taken to the hospital. As the final ambulance sped away, the house was suddenly set aflame. The group was shocked and confused.

"Where is Robbie?" Kira asked. Jazz winced and looked at Paddy.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Robbie and Julian had left the basement and were in the living room of the Deveraux house. When the hostages had all left, the father and son pair began to talk.

"Why, son? Why did you do this?" Robbie asked his son sadly. Unlike their family, Aiden had no compunctions and had revealed Julian's actions.

"I did it for our family." Julian responded.

"This is not what they would've wanted. I realized it when your siblings were born." Robbie replied sadly. Julian looked at his father. He then got a box of matches out of his pocket and stuck the match.

"Nico started it. I'm finishing it." he declared.

"Don't do this, please." Robbie pleaded.

"Too late, dad." Julian snapped his fingers and sent Robbie away. The group were having a discussion when Robbie landed near Stiles.

"Robbie! Where's Julian?" Jazz dashed to her brother's side.

"He started a fire in the house. He's gonna burn himself alive." Robbie answered as he stood up and tried to return to the house. He was instantly tackled by Tara.

"What?!" the group exclaimed, as they looked at the Deveraux house. The house continued to burn, as the fire raged. Some people tried to go back for Julian, but they couldn't get to him. The doors were on fire and smoke continued to pour out of any openings increasing the danger. In the end, they were forced to give up.

"He's gone. My son is dead." Robbie slumped over looking shattered. His eyes were sunken. The Gemstone Killer was dead, now everyone had to pick up the pieces and deal with the aftermath. 


	31. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 30 as promised. The epilogue will be out next week. MEGM will be updated next.

Malia and Allison shared a hospital room. Aiden and Cora sat by their beds as they waited for a doctor. They had been treated. Allison was on her way to recovery but Malia had yet to emerge from her catatonic state.

"Hello, girls. How are you both feeling?" the doctor asked as she entered the room.

"I'm better, but Malia isn't." Allison stated. Then the doctor picked up their charts and started reading. When she was done looking, she made a recommendation.

"I suggest therapy after she comes out of this catatonic state." she recommended.

"Will she ever get better?" Aiden asked worriedly.

"We can't say right now, but we will try." the doctor responded.

* * *

Chris and Danny were in their shared hospital room. Peter, Paddy, and Ethan were visiting.

"That was so close back there. So much happened." Peter sighed.

"Julian is dead. That's it for Robbie's family. " Paddy replied.

"What will happen to him?" Ethan wanted to know.

"Jazz and I will care for him." Paddy responded.

"Are you sure about that? Don't you have families?" Chris asked.

"He is our family. We have to take care of each other. It's what Mom and Dad would have wanted." Paddy replied.

* * *

Noah, Allison, and the police stood before cameras at a press conference.

"We are here to announce that the Gemstone Killer is dead. After a standoff that lasted for hours, the killer committed suicide via fire." Noah announced.

"Beacon Hills Daily Journal. Were there any civilian casualties?" a reporter asked.

"We are pleased to say that no one were harmed." Noah responded.

"Beacon Hills Daily Herald. Who was the Gemstone Killer?" another reporter asked.

"Julian Deveraux was the killer." Noah answered. Shocked silence filled the room, before the reporters rushed forwards asking questions all at the same time. The deputies were being overwhelmed. So Allison moved to the podium with an announcement.

"Ahem, can I please have your attention, everyone?! To answer some of your questions; Nico Argent is connected to this case. He burned the Deveraux family home down with them inside. After that, the family was nearly obliterated and some of them started down the path of insanity." she stated. The reporters instantly quieted down and began taking notes. This story promised to be juicy.

"Beacon Hills County Weekly. Why would Nico Argent set the fire?" a reporter wanted to know.

"Nico Argent was one of the killers and rapists that terrorized Beacon Hills and other surrounding cities in 1974." Allison answered. Reporters got back up quickly and started to ask even more questions. Seeing the conference descend in chaos, Noah ended it immediately.

* * *

 Allison and Stiles were talking.

"How did we end up with psychotic family members?" Allison asked.

"Right! What did we do in a previous life?" Stiles agreed. Before they could continue their discussion, Derek and Cora arrived with news.

"The whole town is fixated on Nico." Cora announced.

"Why did you tell the press about him?" Derek wanted to know.

"The truth needed to be told so the Deveraux family could finally rest peacefully." Allison answered.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Stiles said.

* * *

 Ethan and Danny finally had some time alone. The couple kissed and held each other.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Danny," Ethan said. Danny smiled and snuggled in his lover's side. They laid there and enjoyed themselves. After everything that had happened, they needed the peace and quiet.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity and their families and friends try to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. MEGM will be updated next. On another note; ch 1 for the sequel I promised will be posted someday next week. Not sure which day yet.

Ethan was helping Danny fix his tie. They were getting ready for the wedding. Boyd and Erica had decided to have a double wedding with Derek and Stiles.

"A whole year. It's been that long." Ethan marveled.

"It's been like yesterday." Danny responded.

"Danielle and Remy are very happy." Ethan recalled.

"And Malia came out of her catatonia." Danny added.

"Kira and Matt finally decided to date. About freakin' time. The shock of the year was Allison and Cora although." Ethan continued.

"Jackson has finally accepted that Lydia is gone. He still is sad but he's getting better." Danny replied.

"Everyone is pretty happy." Ethan finished.

"Now, let's go rock this wedding." Danny smiled.

* * *

The reception was lively. Everyone ate and danced happily. Malia was dancing with her sister and Cora.

"It's good to see you so happy." Allison smiled.

"I'm finally ready to try love again." Malia replied as she turned and walked towards Aiden. He looked up at her as she extended her hand.

"I would like that dance now." she said. Aiden smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were busy on the dance floor. As they danced, memories flooded their minds.

_The Deveraux family looked at the ashes of their house. Unity and some others were there._

_"We have nothing left to stay for. We need to move on." Marc said._

_"Thank you, Allison. Thank you for exposing the truth." Lily smiled. The others smiled and waved. They hoped that they would meet again under better circumstances someday. Derek hugged his fiance as they watched the family fade away._

The music ended, and the couple kissed. Then they left the dance floor to get ready to leave.

* * *

Erica was outside on the top step of the country club building. She turned her back and threw her wedding bouquet. The women got in a huge circle. Some men even got in the circle. Danny was amongst the crowd under heavy protest. Allison and Kira had dragged him along. When the bouquet flew, all of the girls and guys tried to get it. however, Danny was the lucky recipient.

"Well, that was odd." he commented. Then Boyd threw Erica's garter. All of the guys stepped away from it. Allison was shocked when she caught the lacy garter.

"Get ready for a wedding," Isaac smirked as he looked at Allison and Danny. Cora and Ethan blinked. This was going to get weird.

* * *

 Ethan and Danny were finally alone after the reception.

"Nice catch back there." Ethan said to his boyfriend.

"Thanks. The whole marriage thing can wait, through." Danny replied.

"I agree. Waiting is good." Ethan agreed.

"Would anyone else be getting married?" Danny wanted to know.

"Not that I know of, but hey nothing will surprise me." Ethan answered.

"True. After everything. I have no sense of surprise." Danny admitted. Then he kissed Ethan. They had come a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments. I like receiving constructive criticism.


End file.
